A journey begins
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Our world is destroyed by darkness and now we somehow end up in the world of Kingdomhearts and we meet Sora,Riku,and Kairi. Soraxoc and Rikuxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: Ok here's another KH story and this story is dedicated to Swirly3y so read her stories there really great! So enjoy**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: New Game**

**Shirley's pov**

" Shirley Kayla's here!" my mom told me. I quickly got up and ran downstairs to see my long time friend.

" Hey Kayla" I smiled at my best friend.

" Hey Shirley ready to play Kingdomheart's?" she asked smiling back. I nodded as we ran up stairs. Hi my name is Shirley, I'm 14 years old, I have dark brown hair with straight bangs. But my hair goes to my mid back, and get's wavier as it gets to the bottom, I have Hazel eyes too. Today my best friend Kayla and I are going to play Kingdomheart's we've already beat it. But playing it again won't hurt anyone, will it?

" Yay, I call fighting Riku on Destiny Islands, and racing him too" Kayla laughed setting things up. I rolled my eyes but smiled at how she got so excited for fighting Riku. Kayla is 15, and has short dark brown hair. The cool thing about her hair is that when the light hits it, it turns red. She has green eyes like the grass. We may be best friends but our personalities are different. I'm optimistic, Kayla's calm in difficult situations, I have a short temper, Kayla's collected with the occasional short temper but she controls it and ect. All in all I'm a happy bright person, while Kayla can be shy at times but only when meeting new people.

" Alright, alright you can fight/race him Kayla" I laughed sitting next to her. As the game started a thunder storm started up. A flash of lightening scared the crap out of us.

" um… let's hope the storm doesn't knock out the power" Kayla squeaked. When it comes to thunder storms Kayla freaks out. I sighed as we continued through the game and as we did the thunder storm got worse. We just got to the part where Destiny Islands get destroyed when the power went out.

" Aw for crying out loud!" we said in unison. I got up and grabbed my flash light turning it on I saw Kayla shaking.

" Kayla what's wrong?" I asked concerned for my friend. She lifted up a shaky finger and pointed towards the window. I fallowed her gaze and gasped a creature with black claws, and antenna's with yellow eyes starred at us.

" Heartless" I whispered. And at that word it lunged towards us. Kayla screamed and ducked out of the way. We scrambled to our feet and rushed downstairs.

" Mom where are you?" I screamed as more shadows came in.

" Mom!" I screamed again.

" It's to late the heartless got her, we have to get out of here!" Kayla screamed as she dragged me outside. I fought back the tears as we ran down the block. People screamed and ran for their lives. People, and little kids lost their hearts and all we could do was run. The wind picked up as we ran, thunder boomed, and lightening cracked.

" You know what happens don't you?" Kayla asked. I nodded.

" Our world is being destroyed" I called back to her over the wind.

" Shirley help!" Kayla cried. I turned around and saw her holding onto a poll. The wind was pulling her to the darkness. I grabbed her hand and held on tight. We were slowly losing out grips. And soon our hands let go of the poll and we were plunged into darkness. Never to see our world again, for it was lost to darkness.

**Alex: Ok so chapter end ad I hopped you guys liked it so please review**


	2. Island castaways

**Alex: Ok here's chapter two so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Island castaways**

**Riku's pov**

Sora helped me tie up the boats so they wouldn't float away. When we were done we headed to work on the raft.

" We need a lot of food, like fish" I told Sora. But he seemed a little out of it, I shook my head walking away off the dock.

" Oh boys looks like there's more then just fish" Kairi yelled pointing to something. Looking over I saw two girls. We ran over to see who they were, the girl with short red hair caught my attention. Sora was looking at the other girl, but I hardly paid attention to him. Are they from a different world I thought looking at the new girls.

**Kayla's pov**

I heard waves gently crashing, and birds cawing in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a boy with silver hair and Aquamarine eyes starring at me. Wait silver hair and Aquamarine eyes, it can't be Riku my mind screamed. I gasped sitting up, but slamming my head into Riku's. And accidentally kissing him, but Sora and Kairi didn't notice.

" Owww!" Riku and me cried out. I held my forehead in pain, so did Riku.

" Sorry you were right in front of me and sorry" I said quickly blushing in embarrassment.

" No worries it's ok, I'm Riku who are you?" he asked looking at me blushing also.

" Oh my god Riku your blushing" Sora laughed.

" Shut it Sora" he yelled grabbing him into a headlock. Kairi and I laughed as I heard a groan.

" Shirley are you ok?" I asked helping her sit up.

" Other then the slight headache I'm fine Kayla" she smiled slightly looking around. I sighed in relief before realizing that we were on Destiny Islands.

" Um where are we?" she asked playing the dumb card.

" Destiny Islands, who are you?" Riku asked again but aiming the question at me.

" I'm Kayla who are you guys" I said smiling.

" I'm Shirley" she said.

" Kairi nice to meet you" she smiled.

" Riku" he said simply.

" And I'm Sora" he said to Shirley. She blushed lightly but smiled at him.

" Do you know how you got here?" Riku asked. We can't tell them were from a different world and we know them.

" I don't remember" I said sadly remembering what happened.

" You don't?" Riku asked. I shook my head as did Shirley.

" Well will help you, wanna help us with out raft?" Sora asked helping Shirley up.

" Sure" she smiled. Riku held his hand out for me to take I took it and as soon as I did we both gasped. At one touch I felt an electrical shock, and Riku did to because he gasped also.

" Well then come on will show you around" Sora smiled taking Shirley's hand and running off. Riku held mine and we walked away to explore the Island. After Kairi gave Shirley and me a list of supplies to find. After we walked away I noticed Riku by the paopu tree. I blushed because I kissed him, Shirley looked over and raised an eyebrow.

" What's up?" she asked. I shook my head grabbing a coconut.

" That doesn't look like nothing" she said again. I sighed.

" Well when I woke up I head butted Riku and accidentally kissed him too" I said blushing.

" Awww cute" she said. I blushed more.

" Oh shut up, you blushed when Sora dragged you away" I said back.

" yeah but I didn't kiss him" she said back. Ok fine she wins that round. I walked away towards Riku. Not because I wanted to see him just because I needed more coconuts.

Riku looked up as I walked over to the tree.

" Hey Kayla" he smiled at me.

" Hi' I said back. I kicked the tree and two coconuts dropped down.

" Nice one" Riku smiled picking up the coconut.

" Thanks'" I said as he handed it back to me. He nodded as I walked back to Shirley.

" Have fun" she asked smiling.

" Oh, shush you" I said walking back to hand Kairi the supplies. By the time it was sunset we walked to sit by the paopu tree and watch it.

" So Kairi, Shirley, and Kayla's world is out there somewhere?" Sora asked.

" Who knows we won't find out by staying here" Riku said.

" But how far would a raft take us?" I asked. Riku shrugged looking at me.

" Will think of something" he said folding his arms across his chest.

" Say you came to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked smiling. I sighed quietly looking a head.

" Well I never really thought about it, I mean if there are other worlds out there why did we end up on this one" Riku told us all.

" Kairi, Shirley, and Kayla thanks'" Riku said to us ruffling my hair. I blushed yet again for the fifth time. Kairi said we could stay at her house so we set off for there. Well our adventure will begin soon.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Ok so end chapter and please review**


	3. Choose your path

**Alex: My writer's block is over finally, here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: Choose your path**

**No one's pov**

_Kairi, Shirley, and Kayla slept soundly through the night. When Dawn started to come a little light crept through the curtains. The light rested on Kayla, she started waking up._

**Kayla's pov**

I squinted my eyes as light came through, I sighed opening them. Sitting up I saw Shirley and Kairi still asleep. Kairi took some mattress's from another room and laid them around her bed. Her adopted father is the mayor of Destiny Islands, and her adopted mother works for the daily newspaper. They were both really nice to let us stay, I got up and grabbed my shoes. Walking outside I walked to the beach, grabbing a boat I set off. I let the nice sea breeze hit my face, closing my eyes I breathed in. Breathing out I opened my eyes to see the dock pulling up. Grabbing the ledge I pulled it close, and tied it down. Walking off the dock I decided to grab some supplies for the raft. I got the rope, and cloth to tie the sail. Walking to the cove, I saw the obstacle course, I smiled at the race Sora and Riku would do later. My smile dropped, if Riku won he would share a paopu with Kairi, I could feel my heart ache a little. I shook my head as I saw the raft setting the supplies down I looked at the sky. The sun was getting really bright, it flashed in my eyes. I put my hand in front of my eyes, to try and block it out.

" To bright…..so dizzy" I whispered as I fell forward passing out.

**Shirley's pov**

I yawned opening my eyes, sitting up I looked towards Kayla. She wasn't there, I smiled shaking my head. Always the early riser, getting up I saw Kairi asleep. Grabbing some paper and a pen I left a note. Grabbing my shoes I left for the island, getting a boat I set off. A few minutes later I was there, tying the boat up, I went to check out the secret place. Crawling in, I felt the cool damp cave walls it was a little dark but I could still see. Walking into the bigger room, I saw all the drawings that Sora and them drew. I saw the door that is the keyhole to this world. I gasped as I saw the keyhole, I blinked and it was gone. After that a ringing sounded through my ears, I held them trying to drown out the sound. But it was still there, it was in my head, I took a step and fell to my knees.

" So dizzy" I murmured before passing out.

**Kayla's pov**

I was suddenly standing in front of the beach, no longer in the cove. I looked around and saw Riku standing in the water. I smiled starting to walk out to him, but gasped in shock. The water pulled back and formed a small Tsunami, Riku looked back a little and saw me. He turned around and smiled at me holding his hand out for me to take. I ran out almost grabbing his hand. But the wave crashed on us, I got pushed back, flipping in the water. Opening my eyes Riku was still there, but he was moving back. I started swimming towards him, but the current was to strong. I rushed to the surface, breathing my needed oxygen. I was pulled back down, by an unknown force, I struggled to get out. But I touched down on glass. Looking around I saw the heartless symbol on a platform. I soon heard a voice.

_" Station of choice, choose your path"_ it said. A couple pedestals popped up with three weapons. A dagger, a rod, and gloves.

_" Choose a weapon to use in great need"_

I walked up to the rod, picking it up. I felt warmth and power go through my hands.

_" The power of the white mage, the power to heal friends in great need, do you seek this power?" _it asked. I smiled nodding, it flashed and disappeared. I knew it was Kingdomheart's talking to me.

_" Now what will you give up, in return?"_

I grabbed the gloves.

_" Power of the fighter, power of hurt and no emotion, do you give up this power"_

I winced, I don't want that power, I shook my head yes, it disappeared. The platform broke, I fell downwards. But I did not hit another platform, I just kept falling and falling into darkness.

_" You have a great destiny ahead of you, you will learn about you past, and meet friends both old and new"_

I closed my eyes, as I head someone calling my name over and over again.

_" Good luck Kayla, your heart is pure of light, for your name says it all"_

**Shirley's pov**

I was no longer in the secret place, I was standing on the beach further in the water. I was floating in it.

" Shirley!" a voice called. Looking over I saw Sora waving me over. I smiled as I swam back, once I could walk I started to run. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath, Sora laughed.

" Silly Shirley" he smiled ruffling my hair. He stopped and looked up, I looked up too. I was falling in the sky with meteorites falling with me. But how I was standing right here, by Sora. I suddenly started falling backwards, I passed the water and was falling in the sky. I was stunned but tried to reach Sora, Sora tried to get me also but he faded away. Like when you throw a rock in water, just ripples. I fell through some water and lightly touched down on a platform. It had the nobody symbol on it.

_" Station of heart, a strong heart"_ a voice called out. I knew it was Kingdomheart's talking to me.

_" What will you use, in great need?"_

Three pedestals formed, each holding something. A bow and arrow, a sword, and a hatchet.

_" Choose well"_

I walked up to the bow and arrow, picking it up I felt power and warmth. I felt safe.

_" Power of the hunter, power of grace and stealth, do you seek this power?"_

I nodded as it disappeared.

_" Now what will you give up?"_

I looked towards the hatchet, I picked it up.

_" Power of the black smith, the power to forge weapons at will, do you give up this power?"_

I nodded as it left, the platform broke as I fell. I kept falling and falling as I heard someone call out my name.

_" Good luck Shirley, like your friend you will meet friends both old and new, a great destiny awaits, you will find you lost past"_

_Kayla's pov_

" Kayla, Kayla wake up, please!" a voice begged over and over again. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Riku." Riku, what happened?" I asked sitting up.

" Dunno, you tell me?" he asked helping me up.

" I guess the sun made me pass out, I was gathering supplies, and got dizzy, and that's all I remember" I told him. He nodded as he took my hand, we walked to the beach.

" Here, drink some water" he said handing me a water bottle. I nodded drinking some water. Once I was down I passed it back to him.

" Um, Kayla I, uh got you this" he said blushing. He held out a necklace, it was in the shape of a paopu fruit. The chain was gold, so was the star shaped fruit only a light gold, but the two leafs at the top were small emerald green gemstones. I gasped looking at him.

" It's beautiful" I whispered.

" Just like you" I heard Riku whisper.

" What was that?" I asked him. He blushed a little.

" What?" he asked.

" What?" I asked again, really confused. He shook his head, helping me put it on.

" Thank you" I smiled kissing his cheek. He blushed as I walked off.

" I uh, you welcome" he said catching up with me. I laughed as we saw Kairi.

**Shirley's pov**

" Shirley are you ok?" a voice called out. I opened my eyes and saw sea blue eyes starring at me.

" Sora" I whispered. I sat up.

" You ok, I found you passed out?" he asked helping me.

" I'm fine, I got a headache and passed out" I said brushing my hair out of the way.

" You sure, maybe you should sit down for a few" he said concerned. I smiled at him.

" I'm fine Sora really, don't worry about me k" I smiled starting to walk away. Sora fallowed.

" I can't help but fell worried and protective of you though" I heard him whisper to himself.

" What did you say?" I asked him.

" Oh nothing" he said giving me a goofy smile. I laughed as we saw Riku and Kayla talking with Kairi.

" Alright since Kayla got the rest of the supplies, thank you by the way, let's go swimming" Kairi smiled. I blushed, I was gonna see Sora with no shirt on. I saw Kayla blush too.

" Um, Kairi Shirley and I don't have bathing suits" Kayla told her. She smirked.

" That's why mom went shopping last night" she said. I sighed, lets get this over with I thought. I walked towards the secret place with Kayla.

" I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" I asked her. She shrugged.

" Probably" she smirked.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Long chapter folks so I hopped you guys liked it, so please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. It's all fun and games

**Alex: Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: It's all fun and games**

**Kayla's pov**

I sighed looking down at my two piece bathing suit, it was aquamarine with silver. I looked over at Shirley who didn't seem excited at all. Hers was a two piece too but hers was a deep blue color. Kairi walked in and smiled at us.

" Come on you two" she smiled taking our hands. We walked down the tunnel till we saw the sunlight. I started freaking out, I wonder what Riku will think of me I thought.

" I change my mind, I don't want to go swimming" Shirley cried trying to run away. I grabbed her and dragged her forward.

" If I go down your going down with me" I whispered to her. She nodded as we walked out side. My cheeks heated up as I saw Riku shirtless, he has a freaking 6 pack my mind screamed.

" Hello six pack" I mumbled. Kairi smiled bigger.

" What did you expect, Riku works out everyday" she said walking towards them. Shirley kept trying to run away. I smirked evilly.

" Sora!" I shouted and ran off. He looked over and ran over to Shirley. She glared at me, but blushed when she saw Sora. I just waved to her as I came face to face with Riku.

" Hey Kayla, you look really nice" he said blushing. I blushed also.

" Thanks' you to" I smiled. He blushed again as we walked towards the water.

**Riku's pov**

I watched as Kayla ran off after calling Sora's name. I chuckled a little it seems Shirley likes Sora. I saw Kayla wearing a bikini, and oh my god she's hot my mind screamed. I walked over as she turned around.

" Hey Kayla, You look nice" I said as my face heated up. You look nice, stupid Riku say something better I thought. Kayla blushed also, she looks cute when she blushes. I only just met her and I'm starting to fall for her.

" Thanks' you to" she smiled. Once again I blushed, as we walked towards the water.

**Shirley's pov**

I'm so gonna kill Kayla when I get my hands on her. I don't want Sora seeing me, I glared at Kayla. But she just waved.

" Hi Shirley" Sora smiled. I smiled back.

" Hi Sora" I said. We stood in silence for a couple seconds till he broke the silence.

" Well let's go swimming" he said taking my hand and running towards the water. I laughed as we ran.

" Oh and Shirley, you look nice" he said blushing. I blushed to as I walked in the water. It was so warm not like other beaches, where the water is freezing cold. Looking out I saw Kayla swimming around. She was suddenly pulled under, I freaked out but I didn't see Riku anywhere. I smiled he pulled her under.

**Kayla's pov**

The water feels like bath water I thought as I floated about. I sighed till I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I gasped as I was pulled under, I struggled to get away. But the person wouldn't let go. I looked down and saw Riku, he smiled at me as I smiled back. He let go off my waist as he swam around me in a circle. I swam to as we went deeper. But soon my oxygen level was up, I touched my throat telling Riku I needed to go up. He nodded taking my hand, we shot towards the surface as I breathed in my much needed air.

" Having fun" Kairi laughed swimming towards us.

" Very" I smiled back. Till someone splashed me, I gasped and saw Shirley.

" A little payback" she smirked.

" Oh your so dead Shirley, and Sora can't save you" I laughed as I chased after her. Everyone laughed as they fallowed. A couple minutes later it ended when we both got water up our noses. Which burned really bad, but it was fun, we dried off and changed back in our clothes. We just laid on the beach, and watched Sora and Riku spar. Shirley ran over to Sora when he lost. I feel bad for him he loses a lot, but he will win many battles in the future. Riku walked over and sat next to me.

" So what did ya think?" he asked. I smirked at him which made him confused.

" I bet I could beat you" I said standing up. Riku did to crossing his arms.

" Oh yeah, I highly doubt that Kayla" he smirked. I tackled him which took him by surprise. He smirked and flipped me over, I dodged and tripped him. Standing up Riku charged. I back flipped away landing on my feet.

" Your good, but I'm better" Riku laughed as he tackled me. He laid on top of me as he took his hand and held my arms up.

" Hmmmm I wonder if your ticklish" Riku thought before he started tickling me. I started laughing as I tried to get away. But he held tight no matter what I did. Shirley and everyone was watching with amusement.

" Give up" Riku whispered in my ear. I nodded, Riku smiled and got off. I smirked as I tackled him again. This time I pinned him down, Riku tried getting up but I held him down.

" If there's one thing you should know about me Riku, it's that I never go down without a fight" I smirked at him. Riku laid there stunned, Sora started laughing.

" Riku got beat by a girl" he laughed, Riku got up and glared at Sora. Which made him shut up.

" I guess I did lose" he smiled ruffling my hair. I laughed.

" Hey guys, we never figured out who will be captain of the raft" Sora said.

" That's easy me" Riku smirked. Sora glared at him.

" Na uh me" Sora said. Sora and Riku started fighting now.

" All right you two, let's race at the cove to see who is the captain" Kairi said rolling her eyes. They looked at each other before running off. Riku grabbed my hand, while Sora grabbed Shirley's. We waited for Kairi as Riku and Sora decided to make a bet, My heart sank a little.

" If I win…..uh I get to be captain, and if you win…." Sora trailed off looking at Riku.

" If I win I'm captain, and if one of use wins we have to share a paopu fruit with someone we like" Riku said. Sora was confused.

" Huh?" he asked. Riku turned to him.

" Deal we have, and I mean have to Sora, share a paopu fruit with the person we like" Riku repeated. My eyes widened I guess it's different then I thought. Shirley looked surprised as well. Soon Kairi came and they got ready to race.

" Ready, GO!" she shouted. They took off, Sora dashed for the zip line, while Riku went around. Soon we couldn't see them anymore, my fist's clenched I wanted Riku to win. By the look of Shirley she wanted Sora to win. I soon saw Riku coming towards us, I gasped as I saw Sora. Riku passed the finish line. Shirley sighed. I patted her back as I walked away. I walked towards the paopu tree, sitting on it I watched the sunset.

" Kayla" I heard Riku say. I looked up and saw him holding something behind his back.

" Yeah, what's up?" I asked. Riku blushed a little as he pulled out the star shaped fruit.

" Would you share it with me, the bet wasn't the only reason why I wanted to share it with you, incase something were to happen tomorrow when we set sail, will be connected no matter what" he said blushing. I smiled as I nodded, we split the fruit in half as we put it in each others mouth. I smiled as we watched the sun set, but frowned knowing what would happen tonight. Darkness will come and destroy another world.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter so please review!**


	5. Darkness consumes all

**Alex: Here ok I'm back so please enjoy this new chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: Darkness consumes all**

**Kayla's pov**

The sun started getting lower as Riku carried me back. My head rested on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. I feel so safe with him, but all that will change I thought as I saw Sora and Shirley. I smiled at least they'll be together I thought closing my eyes again.

**Shirley's pov**

I noticed Riku carrying Kayla on his back as she closed her eyes. I smiled but I soon frowned. I can tell that they both like each other a lot and they won't be able to stay together for long.

" Shirley you ok?" Sora asked grabbing my hand. I looked up and saw Sora looking at me.

" Yeah but do you think will be friends forever Sora?" I asked him putting my head down. Sora gently tilted my head so I was looking at him again, he smiled softly.

" Of course we will, no matter what happens will be in each others hearts" he smiled walking towards the boats. I blushed a little as Sora pulled me down to sit next to him. Kayla smiled at me as we set of only to wake up to a nightmare. I laughed as Riku carried Kayla inside Kairi's house. Turns out she fell asleep on the boat ride back home, Riku gently set her down. But Kayla wouldn't let go of his shirt so Riku had a hard time with that. After a couple second she let go, he covered her up and kissed her forehead goodnight. I smiled at Riku as he waved goodbye.

" Riku wait!" I called running after him. He looked up.

" What's wrong did Kayla wake up?" he asked anxious. Probably hoping she did so he could see her again.

" No she's still asleep, but you better be good to her, if you break her heart then I'll hurt you she's my best friend, so don't hurt her" I told him. Kayla and I are always protective of our friends.

" I would never do that to her ever Shirley so don't worry" Riku said walking off. I smiled as I walked back inside to go to sleep.

**Kayla's pov**

A felt a pair of lips lightly touch my forehead as I drifted off to sleep, I knew it was Riku. As I was sleeping I had the most weirdest dream.

**Dream**

Snow drifted everywhere as I was playing with Shirley. I didn't know where I was but Shirley was there. I laughed as we threw the snow back and forth playing in the frozen wonderland. Soon a deep voice called out to us.

" Kayla, Shirley time to come inside!" he called. The voice sounded familiar but I can't remember where I heard it.

" Awwww do we have to?" Shirley called back whining a little.

" Yes will have hot chocolate and cookies by the fire place" the voice laughed.

" Yay" I screamed jumping for joy. Shirley and I ran inside, I tried to fallow them but I suddenly woke up.

**CRACK**

I gasped sitting up looking outside. The wind blew harsh and lightening cracked. Kairi and Shirley were already up.

" Come on the raft!" I called as we snuck out the window. Just in time as Kairi's parents came in looking for us. We made it to the boats as we set of towards the island. The water was choppy and small waves crashed against the boat almost tipping it. We finally made it as we tied the boat up.

" I'm gonna check out the secret place" Kairi told us running off.

" I need to find Riku" I told Shirley. She nodded telling me she was going to wait for Sora. I ran towards the paopu tree almost getting blown off the side, but I made it. Riku stood there looking at the dark clouds hanging over us.

" Riku!" I screamed over the thunder. Riku turned towards me as I saw Sora and Shirley running over. Heartless were everywhere but they did not come near Riku and me.

" Kayla come with me" he said starring into my eyes. I couldn't look away, come with him into the darkness.

" Riku where's Kairi I thought she was with you?" Sora asked Riku. Wait when did they get here I thought.

" The door has opened" Riku said.

" We have to find Kairi first" Sora said again.

" Kairi's coming with us, we'll go to worlds we've never imagined before" he said again. I couldn't hear anything anymore. It felt like my brain stopped working, but Riku's voice brought me back.

" Kayla take my hand and come with me?" Riku asked again. Fear struck me I can't go to the darkness, I'm scared of it.

" I'm sorry Riku will find each other again!" I screamed.

**Riku's pov**

I saw the look of fear in Kayla's eyes, I needed her but she was afraid. I wanted her but she was thinking it over. Sora and Shirley ran over and Kayla had her head down. I noticed a tear slip down her angelic face.

" Kayla take my hand and come with me?" I asked again. Her head shot up at the sound of my voice. More fear swirled in her eyes.

" I'm sorry Riku will find each other again!" she screamed. Sora and her ran forward but darkness prevented them from getting any closer. I'm not afraid of the darkness I thought as the last thing I saw was Kayla's face.

**Shirley's pov**

Darkness surround us as we couldn't move let alone breath. Just like what happened on our world. Light came forward and swept it away as in my hand was a keyblade. Oathkeeper rested in it, it felt right like it belonged there. Sora had kingdom key, and Kayla had Oblivion.

" Sora go find Kairi will hold these dark creatures off" Kayla told him.

" Not without Shirley" he told her as he took my hand. She nodded as she started fighting, Sora ran off with me tagging behind. We made it to the secret place as we got past the small door by the entrance. The tunnel was darker then earlier that day as we ran I stumbled and tripped along the way. But we soon made it and found Kairi standing by the door in the secret place.

" Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi turned around but she looked like she was sick. Her face was really pale almost white and she had dark bangs under her eyes.

" Sora" she said slowly stretching her hand out towards him. She took one step forward when the wooden door opened. Releasing a gust of wind stronger then anything I felt before. Sora let my hand go as he opened his arms to catch Kairi, but she faded through him. He stood there stunned till the wind started pushing me.

" Sora!" I cried. He looked over and grabbed me to him. My head on his chest as we got blown out of the secret place. Once we were out the island was almost destroyed we were in the air. I noticed Kayla get in a stance, she was breathing really heavily. She can't keep this up because we have to verse a dark side heartless. I looked up and saw it's ugly form standing there. At that moment I knew it's piercing yellow eyes would hunt my nightmares. But as I looked at it I saw something else. Two little girls stood in front of a dark side. Their eyes held fear and sadness in them, they looked like Kayla and me. But the vision soon faded away.

" Shirley focus!" Kayla shouted to me. I didn't realize the fight began, I grabbed Oathkeeper and charged forward. The heartless swung it's hand down aiming for me but I dodged running up it's arm.

" Shirley!" Kayla screamed again throwing her keyblade. I grabbed it with my free hand as I started hitting it rapidly.

" This is for our home!" I screamed. Kayla ran up it's other arm, as Sora aimed for it's head. I tossed Kayla Oblivion as all three of us struck it's head. Everything began moving in slow motion as the dark side started lifting into the air. Sora grabbed a crate while he grabbed my hand. Kayla was holding on too but her hand slipped as did Sora's. But I heard Kayla scream.

**" RIKU!"**

I had Sora but she no longer had Riku I thought as I passed out.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Another long chapter so I hopped you liked it, Awww Riku isn't with Kayla WAH T.T but things might shape up in the future, but until next time please review!^^**


	6. Traverse Town

**Alex: Thanks' for leaving nice reviews so here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: Traverse Town**

**Kayla's pov**

" Come on Kayla wake up" I heard Riku say. My eyes twitched a little but they remained closed.

" Kayla time to get up my angel" Riku said again lightly nudging me. I opened my eyes and saw Riku smiling at me. His silver hair glowed in the dim light and his eyes sparkled.

" Riku" I whispered smiling. Maybe all that happened was a dream and that Riku was waking me up. So we can set of on the raft, sadly I was dead wrong. Riku's face faded away and I saw Shirley looking down at me.

" No just Shirley, you ok?" she asked helping me up. I sighed stretching.

" Yeah sorry about that" I told her. I looked around and it looked like we were in the second district of Traverse Town.

" Come on let's find Sora" Shirley said walking off. I smirked walking next to her.

" Yeah he's probably worried to death about you" I smirked. Shirley blushed as she hit me.

" Shut up!" she yelled chasing after me. A scream made us stop laughing and look up. A woman was running from someone, or something. She tripped and fell and a heartless popped up. Her heart lifted out of her chest and floated towards the heartless. The heart looked like a pink gemstone almost a slight ruby color. The woman looked at us and whimpered in fear.

" Help me" she whispered before fading away in darkness. In her place was a soldier heartless. Shirley and I could only stare in shock for that woman was lost in darkness forever.

**Sora's pov**

I felt something licking my face over and over again. I opened my eyes and saw a dog waging his tail happily.

" Uh, what a dream" I sighed closing my eyes again. Soon something pounced on me, I jumped up.

" It wasn't a dream!" I cried looking around. Shirley and Kayla weren't anywhere.

" Oh boy" I sighed kneeling towards the dog.

" Do you know where my friends are?" I asked it hopeful that he saw them. He lifted up his ear and ran off.

" Hey wait" I called running after him. But stopped dead in my tracks as I saw other people I haven't met before.

" Where am I, more importantly where's Kayla and Shirley?" I asked myself looking around.

**Shirley's pov**

Kayla and I stood there for what felt like forever till I looked over at Kayla.

" Why?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

" Why what KK" I asked her. That's her nickname KK I call her that a lot at times.

" Why does the darkness hurt so many people?" she asked me again this time looking up. I saw tears cascading down her face.

" I don't know Kayla but we can stop it with light" I said hugging her. She cried a little more. But I figured she wasn't crying for just that woman she was also crying for Riku.

" Your crying for Riku aren't you?" I asked her. She pulled back wiping away her tears.

" Yes, I like him a lot but in the end….." she trailed off not wanting to continue.

" He'll be lost in darkness, well I don't think that will happen you can save him just believe in all your heart and you'll save him" I told her taking her hand.

" Thanks' Shirley" she said as we set off towards the hotels. Not even knowing that Sora came out of the first district.

**Sora's pov**

I walked out of the huge doors and looked around. Look like a regular town nothing bad here I thought. Oh how I was wrong, I saw a man trip and fall his face held horror. I ran forward to help him but I think his heart came out of him. It floated away and disappeared as the man faded away in a dark light. Soon a weird looking shadow creature took his place. Soon more came and I realized what they were.

" The things from the island" I cried. Something flashed in my hand as the key sword came back. I looked at it a little till getting in a stance. They jumped towards me as I attacked.

**Donald's pov**

" That Key has to be somewhere!" I yelled in frustration.

" Gawrash Donald calm down will find it soon" Goofy reassured me.

" Aw shut up ya big polka!" I yelled at him as we walked somewhere else.

**Sora's pov**

Still no sign of them and these things won't leave me alone I thought a little mad. I never get mad but this is a rare moment I do.

" I've looked everywhere, where the heck are they!" I shouted out frustrated. I closed my eyes and started to think. Maybe they found it to the first district my mind screamed.

" Please say your there" I called out. Shirley I hope your ok.

**Kayla's pov**

" Ok this is hopeless can we please go to the first district Sora is bound to be there again?" I asked Shirley. We have been walking around for like an hour I think. I don't have a watch or cell phone so I can't really tell time I thought.

" Ok, ok let's go" she said running off.

" Hey wait up!" I cried as I ran after her. We passed through the huge doors and looked around. I noticed Sora falling backwards and Squall Leonhart next to him.

" Look!" Shirley cried. I noticed a couple heartless coming towards the people.

" You get Sora I'll handle the heartless" I told her. She nodded and ran off. Power surged through me but it made me feel warm like a burning fire. A light glow went around me as I jumped down towards the heartless. The people screamed and ran off Squall and Yuffie looked up. I whistled towards the heartless, they looked at me.

" Hey you don't want them, you want me, bet ya can't catch me" I laughed singing at the end. They charged towards me as I dodged.

**" KAYLA!"** Shirley cried as she threw Oathkeeper towards me. Squall and Yuffie were shocked. I flipped in the air and caught it summoning oblivion I twirled them together. Causing electricity to run through it. Like how Roxas summons both of them but I knew I would never back down.

" You will not hurt these people" I sneered at them as I charged forward.

**Shirley's pov**

" I've never seen Kayla this mad before" I mumbled but they heard me.

" You both wield keyblade's?" Yuffie asked amazed.

" Is that what those weapons are?" I asked them playing the dumb card. Leon nodded.

" Then yes we do, but let Kayla handle it she lost someone important to her by the darkness" I told them. They nodded turning back to the fight. She was cutting the heartless down like grass. There was only a couple left when more surrounded the people.

**Kayla's pov**

The heartless were almost gone when more surrounded the people. They all jumped towards a little girl. She screamed in fear, my eyes widened. I wouldn't make it in time, I dropped Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

**" NO!"** I screamed putting my hands in front of me. A barrier of light came around them making the heartless hiss in pain. They faded away wounded but more never showed up. I looked down at my hands.

" What happened?" I asked out loud. I heard footsteps come up to me. I looked up and saw Squall by me.

" Come with me will tell you everything" he told me. I nodded as I got up walking away. Shirley took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at her as we walked in the hotel room.

What just happened I thought.

" Your true power is slowly awakening my child" a voice rang in my head.

What true power?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Wow a lot of long chapters so please review also thank you Swirl3y for drawing pictures of Kayla and Shirley if you readers want to see please visit her Deviant ART on her profile and go to requested drawings, thanks' again, so until next time keep reading and writing wonderful stories!^^**


	7. Q and A

**Alex: Alright I'm on idea buzz big time so I should be updating everyday but I have babysitting Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday so don't expect a chapter on those days, but moving on here's the next chapter, so enjoy as always^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 7: Q and A**

**Kayla's pov**

I sat there fiddling with my necklace, the necklace that Riku gave me. I blinked back tears but sighed. I've gotta stop crying I'm not gonna find Riku by crying like a little girl I thought.

" Hey Kayla" Yuffie said. I looked up wondering what she wanted. She was starring at me intently.

" Yeah Yuffie?" I asked her.

" Have we met before?" she asked me. I shook my head no, I've never met her before. Because this is all a game, or at least I think it's a game I can't remember now. In truth I couldn't remember what was to happen next.

" Oh you look familiar that's all" she said sitting next to me.

" Weird" I mumbled as I went back to playing with my necklace. Shirley sat by Sora waiting for him to wake up.

" Come on lazy bum wake up" she said nudging him. He started stirring soon he opened his eyes.

" Kairi I can't believe it's you" he smiled. I sighed Shirley must be heartbroken.

**Shirley's pov**

" Come on lazy bum wake up" I said nudging him. He started stirring and soon he opened his deep blue eyes.

" Kairi I can't believe it's you" he smiled. My heart throbbed a little but I smiled at him.

" Nope just plain old Shirley" I smiled. Kayla was looking at me, I guess she could tell my heart hurt by what Sora said.

" Shirley your ok!" he cried hugging me. I laughed as I hugged him back.

" Alright lovebirds break it up" Kayla smirked. Sora and glared at her comment as Leon stood up.

" What's going on, what were those things?" Sora asked him.

" The heartless, and they have great fear of the keyblade" Leon said picking Sora's keyblade up. He swung it back and it appeared in Sora's hands, he gasped in shock.

" So this is the key" he mumbled. Yuffie nodded excited.

" Hey Sora check this out" I smiled. He looked over at us as me and Kayla summoned

our keyblade's. He starred in shock at us but smiled. I turned towards Leon.

" How can we wield keyblade's?" I asked. Leon turned towards me.

" Hard telling maybe it wanted you as it's master, no doubt about Kayla" he said smiling slightly towards her.

" The keyblade chooses it's master and it choose you three" Yuffie said. I nodded as I looked at Kayla. She was still playing with her necklace, I gently took her hand and squeezed it again. She smiled at me and stood up.

" Now there's people you have to meet so….." Leon started but trailed off. We heard a crash as heartless started coming in.

" Yuffie go, Sora, Kayla, Shirley fallow me!" Leon called jumping out the window. We fallowed but I braced myself for the jump. I hate heights as does Kayla, god I don't wanna go to the deep jungle I thought. We ran towards the third district because that's the only place we haven't checked yet. Once we ran down the stairs heartless started showing up.

" Let's get them" I said getting in a stance. Sora and Kayla nodded pulling out their keyblade's.

**Kayla's pov**

The heartless weren't that hard to beat as we started battling. Sora and Shirley were doing great as Shirley backed flipped away. I noticed a heartless sneaking behind Sora.

" Sora!" I shouted waving my hand. The light barrier formed once again but it wasn't as strong as before.

" How did you do that?" he asked.

" I've no idea" I said smiling at the end. Sora laughed a little as we continued the fight. After a couple seconds the heartless left with no more showing up. Shirley and I looked around.

" I sense something coming but it's really strong" she said. I smirked as an idea came to my mind.

" Your using the force young JedI" I said keeping a serious face. Shirley gave me a WTF look.

" Shut up Kayla were keyblade wielders not JedI" she laughed hitting me. I laughed to till we heard screams. We all looked up to see Donald Duck and Goofy come flying towards us.

" Everyman for themselves!" I shouted as we all ran. But we didn't make it as we got tackled. Sora on top of Shirley, and me with two bodies on me.

" Owwww" I groaned twitching slightly.

**Shirley's pov**

After Kayla yelled everyman for themselves we ran for it. But sadly we got tackled, I tumbled over as I felt weight on my. I looked up and saw a blushing Sora, I blushed also. Sora was laying on top of me, .GOD. Kayla is so gonna tease me I thought. I looked over and saw Kayla twitching. I giggled a little at her, Sora looked over too and started laughing.

" Sorry Shirley" he said helping me.

" No problem" I said smiling. Kayla got up and rested her head on her knees. I kneeled by her.

" You ok?" I asked. She looked up.

" Pain everywhere but other then that fine" she said groaning a little. I laughed as I helped Kayla up.

**Kayla's pov**

My body ached all over but I was fine as Donald and Goofy got up.

" Look it's the key!" Donald cried.

" And two more!" Goofy shouted to. Soon the ground started shaking as armor fell from the sky. I started opening my mouth.

" Kayla if you shout that the sky is falling I won't give you sugar" Shirley shouted at me. I pouted, and Sora gave me a WTF look.

" To make a long story short Kayla is really bad when it comes to sugar, sugar rush big time" she told him. Sora nodded as the armor formed into guard armor heartless.

" Let's go!" I cried charging forward. It swung it's hand down as I dodged but got slapped back. Something warm dripped down my face, blood, I glared at the heartless before I charged again. Sora and Shirley started hitting in different places but it didn't seem to be effective. It then clicked aim for one spot and it will fall apart I thought.

" Guys aim for one spot and it will fall apart!" I shouted towards them. They nodded as Goofy threw his shield.

**" FIRE!"** Donald cried. A small blaze of fire hit it's leg, that did the trick it fell apart. Now how to get that light barrier strong again. I ran forward just to get slammed back again. Pain ran through my leg as I fell to the ground. The guard armor was back together again with only one leg. I couldn't get up, I looked towards Shirley as fear struck my body.

**" NO KAYLA!"** she cried running forward. Guard armor brought it's hand down, I closed my eyes but felt no pain. I opened them and gasped Shirley had the same glow of light around her like I did. Oathkeeper formed a shield around us as she blocked.

" You won't hurt my friend" she hissed as she pushed it back. She grabbed my hand holding mine tight. I felt the same power come over me as a light glow went around me.

**Shirley's pov**

After I screamed Kayla's name I ran towards her, Sora tried to pull me back but I resisted. She closed her eyes ready to get hit, but I ran fast more faster then I have ever had in my life. Almost like the speed of light, the light glow that was around Kayla was around me. I pointed Oathkeeper at the heartless and a barrier formed around us, I heard Kayla gasp.

" You won't hurt my friend" I hissed at the heartless pushing it back. I grabbed Kayla's hand as a light glow went around her. She smiled at me as I smiled back, light flew everywhere destroying the heartless. Sora stood stunned before running towards us.

" Shirley, Kayla that was amazing" he said hugging me. I blushed as Donald healed Kayla.

**Kayla's pov**

" Cure" Donald said. A green glow went around my leg as it healed. It felt nice and warm as I healed.

" Thanks'" I smiled at him. He nodded as Leon and co ran up.

" You took out the boss that was ordering the heartless around here" Yuffie smiled amazed. We nodded as I stood up, everyone talked but once again I was playing with my necklace.

" Sora, Kayla, Shirley go with them if you want to find your friends" Leon said arms crossed. Yuffie nodded smiling happily.

" Donald Duck" he said putting his hand out.

" The name Goofy" he laughed putting his hand in.

" I'm Sora" he smiled.

" Shirley, nice to meet ya" she smiled.

" Kayla" I laughed too as we put our hands together. We walked to the first district but soon stopped.

" Almost forgot take this" Donald said handing us two small orbs. We took them and I saw a picture form in my head. I saw my self dodge rolling away, yay a new ability I thought. After that my whole body felt frozen like I was in the snow. But the feeling soon left.

" You can perform spells, and do abilities now, there's more to learn" Goofy smiled as we started walking again. I soon felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down and saw the little girl I saved.

" Thank you kind lady" she smiled. I kneeled down by her.

" Your welcome sweetie, I'm Kayla what's your name?' I asked her.

" That's a pretty name, and I'm Aqua" she smiled. Aqua that name feels familiar but why.

" What a perfect name, see ya" I said waving to her. She waved back as she held a teddy bear. I smiled as we boarded a ship, called the gummi ship.

**No one's pov**

A group of people sat in a dark room as they watched the three keyblade wielders.

" Those little squirts took down the heartless, who'd have thought that?" Hades said shocked as ever.

" Such is the power of the keyblade, the brat's strength are not their own" Jafar told Hades.

" Why not turn them into a heartless, it will settle them quick" Ursula added hopping they could. Captain hook slammed his hook hand on the black table.

" The brat's new friends are the king's lackeys" he cried.

" Your no prize yourself" Oogie boogie laughed.

" Shut up!" Hook yelled at him.

" What about those girls they seem to posses light?" Ursula asked.

" There two little cuties no doubt" Hades laughed.

" Enough the keyblade has chosen them. Will it be them that conquers darkness, or will the darkness simply swallow them? Either way they will be quite useful" Maleficent said.

" As for those two girls will have to find their true light and darken it so it will not shine again" she laughed as she looked at the two young girls.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And chapter end, let's hope their light doesn't go out so please review!**


	8. Look it's a rabbit!

**Alex: Alright readers here's the next chapter so please enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 8: Look it's a rabbit!**

**Kayla's pov**

After I got on the gummi ship we set off to the next world. Shirley sat next to me while Sora was on the other side of her. Shirley turned to me.

" So what were you doing?" she asked me. I leaned back in my chair.

" The little girl I saved wanted to say thank you, I told her my name and she told me hers" I said to Shirley.

" What was her name?" she asked again.

" Aqua, and the weird thing is I feel like I know that name from somewhere" I told her thinking. I tried to remember where I heard that name before, better yet remember the girl named Aqua.

" Weird I feel like I know that name too" Shirley said thinking also. I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to remember. Nothing came to my mind as something sparkled around me. It was tiny balls of light flouting around me, I was flouting too. I looked around and was suddenly pulled into light. I closed my eyes from the sudden brightness but opened them when I landed on ground. Looking around I was in a beautiful town, everyone was so happy. I started walking but the townspeople didn't notice me, I guess they couldn't see me. I sighed as I saw two little girls, one looked like me when I was 6 years old. The other looked like Shirley when she was 5. They smiled at each other as they licked their ice cream. I heard a woman's voice calling my name.

" Kayla!" she called to me. I started turning around, but before I could see the woman light surrounded me.

" Kayla!" Shirley called. I gasped sitting up.

" What?" I asked stretching. Shirley rolled her eyes but smiled.

" You fell asleep, were at the new world" she said getting up. I nodded as I got up, were those little girls Shirley, and me.

**Shirley's pov**

Once we got to the gummi ship door, Donald said he would teleport us out. Once he did we were surrounded my a blue light. It felt weird my whole body was tingling but it soon left. But we were falling down a hole, it felt nice like flouting on a cloud, speaking of him will see him in the next world. Kayla will be really happy about that Cloud was her favorite Final Fantasy character of all time. I suddenly fell into a rocking chair I rocked back and forth till I fell off. I looked down and started laughing, Kayla was trying to balance on a chair, but that turned out to be an epic fail. Because a book hit her and she fell off.

" How long have we've been falling?" I asked Kayla.

" I don't know I don't have a watch" she said tapping her wrist. I nodded as I soon saw the ground. But I guess gravity caught up with it self for we slammed face first into the ground.

" Ok, owww that hurt" I mumbled as I got up. A hand extended down and helped me up. I looked up and saw Sora. I smiled at him.

" Thanks' Sora" I said. He smiled at me and nodded. Kayla was already up and looking around. Something white and fuzzy caught my eye, looking closer I saw it was a rabbit. With a watch and clothing on.

" Hey it's a rabbit" I shouted and pointed.

" Where!" Kayla shouted looking around. I giggled a little bit Kayla's favorite animal, I swear she can act childish when she see's little thing's.

" There, hey mister rabbit!" called to him. He looked over and waved, but then checked his watch. He started freaking out.

" I'm late, I'm late for a very important date no time to talk hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he shouted and ran off. Kayla and I looked at each other with weird looks.

" Okay then that wasn't weird at all" she said shaking her head. I nodded.

" Hey let's fallow it" Goofy said. We all agreed as we ran off, someone's hand slipped in mine. I looked over and saw it was Sora's he smiled at me, which caused me to blush a little bit. I thought Sora was in love with Kairi, I can't really change that can I? I thought.

**Kayla's pov**

After we ran towards the other door I noticed Shirley and Sora holding hands. I smiled at that but frowned, I miss Riku I thought. Once we opened the door the room was huge, or we were just tall.

" Where did it go?" I asked Sora. He shrugged as we all noticed a door. I could have sworn I saw a white thing fly through it. The rabbit I thought, we walked up to the door and it was asleep.

" Hey can you let us through?" I asked knocking on it. It grumbled in it's sleep and opened it's eyes with a yawn.

" Absolutely not, your too big besides I'm tired, why don't you use the bottle on the table" he said falling back to sleep. I sighed as I walked up to the bottle, it said drink me. I looked around and saw a passageway behind the bed.

" Sora push the bed to the side" I told him. He nodded and pushed it in, it slipped to the side and reveled the passageway.

" Alright bottom's up" I smiled at Shirley. I drank the bottle and set it down, the liquid was really sweet. My body felt tingly again as I started going down, my body was shrinking. Shirley and everyone else fallowed.

" Alright let's go" I said linking my arm with Shirley's. We skipped off singing the wizard of Oz song. Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed at us as we entered a garden.

**Riku's pov**

After Destiny Islands was destroyed and wound up in a place called Hallow Bastion. There a woman named Maleficent helped me, she said she would help me find my friends. She said she would help me find Kayla. I was with her at the moment everyday I beg her to show me Kayla. But always she say's no.

" Why won't you show me Kayla!" I asked angry. She turned towards me.

" It's because I can't find her at the moment, when I find her you will see your beloved" she said. I growled angrily as I walked away from her. I walked towards the rising falls and stared at the view. Kayla would like this I know she would I wish she were here I thought.

_" Kayla please tell me you ok"_ I said.

Kayla's pov

_" Kayla please tell me you ok"_ a voice sounded in my head. It was Riku's voice, I gasped as I called in my head.

**" Riku, Riku please answer me I'm alright"** my mind screamed. But there was no answer, I whimpered sadly as I walked on.

**" Riku I need you"**

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry for not updating in a while been busy with school and what not, so I hopped you liked this chapter so please review! also what do you guys think of a bonus chapter with Rufus Shinra and the Turks meeting Kayla and Shirley at a new world not mentioned in the KH game also Sora Donal and Goofy will not meet them so tell me what ya think?**


	9. Why are you crying?

**Alex: Here' the next chapter folks, this chapter is mainly Riku his thoughts and feelings, so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 9: Why are you crying?**

**Riku's pov**

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. Maleficent gave me a room to stay in, and frankly it's creepy. The room is all dark colors black, dark purple, and dark blue, but mostly black. As I laid there my mind wandered but I always thought of the same person, Kayla. I sat up and sighed again. I clenched my fists in anger, Maleficent never shows me Kayla, she doesn't show me the one I love my mind screamed. I relaxed my fists, love do I love Kayla?

I mean I've only known her two days and all but something happened in those two days. The first day something really happened, when we accidentally kissed I felt something. And then when I grabbed her hand for the first time a shock went through me. I liked the feel of it, it felt nice. I chuckled remembering our game of two questions.

**Flashback start(Riku's pov)**

_" All right you start" Kayla smiled at me. I nodded to her._

_" Hmmmmm, favorite color?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side in thought._

_" Silver and aquamarine" she said her cheeks turning a light pink color. Hmmmm did she like those colors because of my hair and eyes._

_" Now you, what's your favorite color?" she asked back. I smiled at her._

_" Green and red" I said simply. Kayla's blush deepened some more. There were a couple reasons why I liked those colors. Ok, only one reason, green because of Kayla's eyes, and red because when the sunlight hits her hair it turns red. Kayla and I starred at each other never breaking eye contact. Till Kayla looked down and started drawing pictures in the sand. We were sitting by the secret place. Suddenly we heard rustling coming from the bush's. A bird flew out and scared Kayla and yelped and jumped up. I caught her before she fell in the water. Her arms were around my neck, while my arms were wrapped around her waist. She pulled back her face turning beat red. I smiled at her and said it was alright._

**Flashback end**

I loved the feel of her arms around my neck, and I loved holding her tight. The feel of her soft skin sent shocks through me.

Once again I laid down yawning, I closed my eyes hopping to dream of Kayla. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was in a different place, my guessing a different world. Everything was beautiful. Blue and white crystals glistened everywhere making everything sparkly. I smiled Kayla would love this place. But my smile was soon gone, I heard sniffling and crying. Looking around I saw a girl sitting there alone, her brown hair covered her face and eyes. So I couldn't see who it was, I walked closer and saw she wore a white knee length dress she was also barefoot. It was ripped a little at the bottom as if she struggled to get away from something. Chains wrapped around her ankles, wrists, and neck. She was sitting on a crater of black water. But she did not sink or float at all, the chains were deep in the water. But the water was so black I couldn't see how far they went. My guessing they went straight to the bottom. The girl started saying something.

" Please don't take me" she whimpered in fear. I walked a little closer, my footsteps making no noise.

" Um, Excuse me do you need help?" I asked her. She looked up and I gasped falling backwards. It was Kayla her green eyes glistened with shiny tears, her brown hair was knotted and tangled together.

" Why are you crying?" I asked her. She sniffled looking at me again.

" How could you…." she started but trailed off. I was confused, how could I what.

" I'm gonna get you out of here" I said as I started working on the chains. Kayla just sat there tears still going down her face. Some landing on mine as I tried to undo the chains that bound her ankles.

" You can't help me" she mumbled her voice cracking a little. I looked at her and raised hair face gently. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and nose. She flinched and tensed up. I lingered by her lips as I was going to kiss them, but she pulled back. She glared at me through her tears.

" How could you betray me!" she screamed. I stood there shocked but then I noticed that the blue and white light crystals turned black. Kayla started screaming and crying full time. Every time I tried to calm her down she would scream more, as if she was afraid of me.

" He's coming, he's coming" she whimpered.

" Who's coming Kayla?" I asked her. She rose her head to look at me.

" Ansem" she whispered. At the sound of his name the chains reacted, the pulled her down the water. She screamed and struggled to stay a float, her scream echoing everywhere. I started forward but as if puppet strings controlled me I was lifted away.

**" NO KAYLA!" **I screamed. Her screams were drowned out as the chains took her under forever. I then heard a cruel sadist laugh echo around.

" Don't pretend that you have feelings for that girl, all you are Riku is my puppet" the voice said. I then blacked out Kayla's screams echoing in my ears.

**" KAYLA!" **I screamed as I sat up in bed. I wiped the cold sweat off my face but tears streamed down as well. I cried for all I wanted was my angel safe in my arms.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter I hopped you guys liked it so please review, also HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	10. Law and Order

**Alex: Sorry for not updating for a while I sorta forgot what happened in KH so I had to start a new game and yeah, It is now Christmas Vacation so I will update for this story as much as I can I have great ideas for the end of the story, I'm getting a little ahead but no biggie. Anyway I will update tomorrow if I can so please enjoy this chapter readers^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 10: Law and order**

**Kayla's pov**

We walked into a courtyard decorated with flowers and tall green hedges. We looked around and then I saw the white rabbit again.

" It's the rabbit" I said pointing over. We all looked over and saw him blow his trumpet, I winced at the loud obnoxious sound.

" Court is now in session!" he shouted for everyone to hear. A girl with blond hair wearing a blue dress was shocked. Ahhhh Alice I always liked her in the movie.

" I'm on trail? but why?" she asked shocked. The white rabbit turned towards everyone.

" Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding" the white rabbit shouted. The Queen who eyes were closed opened them. Jeez I really hate her, her laws are so stupid and unfair I thought. No wonder why the heartless would want her hence her name Queen of Hearts.

" This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it" she said calmly. She is so not calm when you piss her off.

" And the reason is…Because I say so, that's why!" she yelled. I gritted my teeth in anger, so unfair. Shirley touched my shoulder telling me not to do anything rash.

**Shirley's pov**

I swear the queen is such a jerk I thought as I glared at her. I noticed Kayla gritting her teeth in anger. I lightly touched her shoulder so she wouldn't do anything rash. She calmed down as we continued to watch the court session.

" This is so unfair" Alice said in protest. Which of course only made the queen mad.

" Well, do you have anything to say in your defense?" she asked Alice narrowing her eyes. Alice nodded.

" Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" she said crossing her arms. Yeah Alice tell the queen off!

I noticed Kayla smile at what Alice said. Alice then continued telling her off or sorta telling her off.

" You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean" Alice said. Shouldn't have said that I thought as I saw a vain pop on the queen's head.

**" SILENCE!"** she shouted banging her fist. Her voice was so loud it made Alice's hair fly backwards. Alice's eyes held fear at the queen's loud voice.

" You dare defy me?" she yelled at poor Alice. At that point Sora started talking.

" Hey, guy's we should help her out" Sora said. Kayla and I nodded in agreement. Donald on the other hand didn't approve.

" Yeah, but the" he started but Goofy cut him off.

" We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked. Donald jumped up and corrected Goofy.

" Meddling"

Goofy smiled.

" Oh yeah. And that's against the rules" Goofy told us. Kayla sighed as we turned back to court.

**Kayla's pov**

I don't give a damn about the rules, I can't just turn my back on people in trouble. We looked back at Alice and the queen of nothing. Sora and Shirley I knew were concerned for Alice. I saw it in their eyes, if it's one thing they have in common they both have pure hearts.

" The court finds the defendant, guilty as charged!" she shouted. What an unfair court session this is all wrong. There should be evidence, oh wait were going to get the evidence I thought. But still there needs to be a lawyer I know these things I watch court shows.

" For crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart….." the queen said trailing off. Alice so did not try and steal her heart it was the stupid heartless.

**" OFF WITH HER HEAD!"** she shouted. At that I started forward a little bit, glancing over at Sora and Shirley. They were down right furious.

" No! no, oh please!" Alice begged with tears at the corner of her eyes.

" Hold it right there!" Sora shouted as we ran forward. Everyone turned towards us.

" Who are you?" the queen asked shocked someone would interfere. Her shock soon turned to rage as she glared as us. I glared back.

" How dare you interfere with my court?" she yelled at us. For some reason she didn't look at me. Heh I wonder if my glare scared her, maybe I could beat Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight in a glaring contest I thought.

" We know who the real culprit is" I said still glaring at her.

" Uh-huh it's the heartle….." Goofy started but then covered his mouth. He can't tell anybody about the heartless it would start a panic I bet.

**Shirley's pov**

Goofy stopped himself from mentioning the heartless which was a good idea to do so. I mean it could or would start a panic and that would make the heartless get excited and start attacking I bet.

" Anyway, she's not the one your looking for" I told the Queen of Hearts. She turned towards me. At that I got nervous and hid behind Sora a little bit. Sora took my hand and squeezed it a little bit reassuring me. The Queen frowned at Sora and I.

" Nonsense, have you any proof?" she asked. Before I could answer Kayla stepped in.

" Allow us to bring you proof of the real culprit you majesty" Kayla said smiling a fake smile. I smiled Kayla should be really good at this, I blame Law and order I thought.

" Gather as much or little evidence of Alice's innocence!" she said glaring at Kayla. Kayla glared back twice as hard which made the queen's glare soften a little bit.

" Believe me we will" she hissed walked away. The queen growled in anger.

" Fail, and it's off with all your heads!" she shouted at us as we fallowed Kayla. Kayla laughed a dry laugh and continued walking. We then found ourselves in a giant forest full of talking flowers and other things.

**Kayla's pov**

I calmed down as soon as we entered the forest. I will find evidence of Alice's innocence you can count on that I thought. Soon a giant cat head popped up in front of me. I screamed and jumped behind Shirley. Who screamed also and hid behind Sora, Sora covered her. I looked up and the cat head was gone but on the giant tree stomp a cat body appeared. The cat put it's head back on it's body, I frowned it was only the Cheshire cat.

" Who are you?" Donald asked jumping up and down.

" Who indeed? Poor Alice soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!" he said frowning a little bit.

" Hey, if you know who the real culprit is, tell us?" Sora asked hopeful. I sighed not so easy the Cheshire cat doesn't give information easily.

" The Cheshire cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell the answers" he said. Shirley put her hands on her hips.

" That's mean" she huffed. Sora smiled at her, heh I bet he thought that was cute.

" The answer, the culprit, the cat, all lie in darkness" he said fading away.

" Wait!" I called. But no answer of giant cat head floating in front of my face again.

" They've already left the forest, I won't tell you which exit" the Cheshire cat answered. Well I've been wrong before I thought shaking my head.

" There are four pieces of evidence in all, three are a cinch to find, the fourth is tricky, big reward if you find them all" he said his voice echoing around us. I crossed my arms over my chest in thought. Let's see where were those box's again with the evidence, hmmmm strange. I can't seem to remember and Shirley and I always played this game before.

" Should we trust him?" Donald asked. I turned towards him.

" We should he is helping us" I said. Donald still wasn't sure even after an answer.

**Shirley's pov**

God I'll kill Kayla later she nearly gave me a heart attack when she screamed. I squeaked as the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

" To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide" he said as he faded away once again.

" This is confusing" I mumbled rubbing my temples. Sora smiled at me and took my hand.

" Don't worry we can save Alice" he said. I smiled and nodded to him.

" Let's go" Kayla said as we all ran off. After an hour and two we found three out of four box's. We greatly wiped out the heartless around the area with no problem at all.

" Where could that last box be" I mumbled.

" Let's try over here" Donald said pointing up. Glancing up I saw we had to climb. I groaned I hate heights. Kayla was already on the lily pad, Sora helped me up when I got up there. After we went through the doorway we were suddenly free falling. I freaked out as I reached out and grabbed Sora's head. He held it tight as we landed on a bathtub handle.

" There it is!" Kayla shouted. Looking over we saw it on the ledge next to us. But we had to jump.

**Kayla's pov**

Shirley was gonna hate this but we can't let fear stop us. I jumped over after summoning all my courage. My short hair flew back as I landed neatly on my feat. Donald and goofy fallowed. I looked over and saw Sora trying to get Shirley to jump over.

**Shirley's pov**

" Come on you'll be ok, I promise" Sora said taking my hand. I nodded as we jumped across. I close my eyes as I felt the wind rush through my long hair.

" Shirley you can open you eyes now" Sora said. I opened them and blushed a little bit I didn't know we crossed already.

**Kayla's pov**

I smiled at the cute couple till turning to grab the little pink box. The Cheshire Cat appeared once again looking pleased.

" Well, look what you've found. Nice going" he congratulated. I nodded as I smiled at him.

" Thanks' to you" I said to him. He nodded towards me. Sora smiled and jumped up and down happily. Shirley laughed as she joined along with him.

" Now we can save Alice" they cheered together. They were both blushing as they talked at the same time.

" Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you three?" he asked us. What does he mean by " you three"?

" What do you mean?" I asked him. The Cheshire Cat shook his head at me.

" I won't tell, but I'll give you something" he said as he waved his hand. At that moment my whole body heated up, tiny beads of sweat formed on my forehead. My whole body felt like it was burning but it soon faded. I smiled we gained a new spell, we could now control fire. Looking again the Cheshire cat was gone, I turned towards the others.

" Alright let's go" I said jumping off the ledge. I landed this time gracefully on my feet as the other fallowed. Shirley gained the courage and jumped by herself, but Sora caught her before she fell backwards. Which of course caused her to blush, we ran back to the queen and presented out evidence.

" Alright be for we continue, who should present the evidence?' Goofy asked looking at us.

" I say Kayla, because she watch's court shows" Shirley said. Sora and everyone agreed as we entered the court once again.

" Are you ready to present the queen with your evidence?" one of the card soldiers asked. I nodded.

" Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium" he told me. Shirley wished me good luck as they sat on the sidelines. I stood at the podium ready to present, the Queen of Hearts looked at me. I gave her a knowing look to tell her I was ready. Wish me good luck in hoping I win this case. I'll need it because once again I can't seem to remember what happens.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A really long chapter for you guys, so please review also I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year^^**


	11. The keyhole and light

**Alex: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for this in such a long time, it's been hectic at school and my class trip to Washington D.C just passed so I'm gonna update a lot for this I promise you, so enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 11: The keyhole and light**

**Kayla's pov**

I stood at the podium as the cards laid out all the evidence we collected out. The queen looked impressed as she observed everyone.

" Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" she bellowed. Two cards scrambled forward as they picked up the boxes and laid them by her. She shook her head as they put them back in front of me, from the corner of my eye. I saw a fifth box appear.

" Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time, all right, then. Choose the one you wish to present, I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence" she said with a hand on her hip. At that my mouth dropped open, that's so unfair. Shirley and Sora didn't like it either.

" What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora shouted out mad.

" What was the point of it then, if you were gonna be lazy and not look at them all!" Shirley shouted her hands on her hips. I closed my mouth as I glared at the queen.

" You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!" she yelled at me. I flinched but held firm. Shirley flinched and hid behind Sora, who hugged her comforting. I smirked as I knew which box was the right one.

" I choose that one" I said pointing to the fifth box that had appeared. The queen nodded as the card opened the box. A shadow heartless popped out surprising the whole court. It faded away into a black abyss as I smiled at the queen.

" What in the worlds was that?" she asked shocked and confused. Mostly shocked and slightly scared looking at that.

" Your evidence!, Alice is innocent of all charges!" I yelled. Shirley cheered in happiness, as Sora punched the air. Donald and Goofy did a happy dance.

" Rrrrrrrgh, silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" she screamed. I slammed my hands on the podium making them sting a little bit.

" That's not fair, what kinda court are you running!" I shouting asking her. The queen crossed her arms over her chest.

" A fair one" she huffed. I rolled my eyes, she is so full of herself!

" That's crazy" Sora yelled.

" Your laws are stupid" Shirley added in. She never liked the Queen of hearts, but frankly who does?

The queen growled in anger as he face turned red a raspberry, he fist's were clenched tight. That I doubted blood was being circulated there.

" Seize them at once!" she shouted as a tower rose from the ground. The podium disappeared from underneath me. I gasped in shock as he scared me but turned back to the queen.

" If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" she screamed. Shirley and I glanced at each other summoning oath keeper and oblivion.

" Thanks' for the tip!" we cried diving into the heaps of cards. Donald and Goofy charged forward as well. From the corner of my eyes the cage that held Alice lifted up and a cloth was pulled over it. I silently cursed as I dodged a couple card soldiers. I back flipped a couple times as they attempted to strike me.

" To slow, to slow!" I shouted which only made them mad. The came at me again as I blocked with oblivion. I pushed them back as I struck them down, the floated down passed out. Like cards slowly blowing in the wind. Hey I wonder if Luxord from Organization XIII likes this pace. What with all the cards, but I think he likes rum to so he likes Port Royal too. I turned around and hit the tower a couple of times as did Shirley.

**Shirley's pov**

I took care of a couple cards as Kayla and I stared whacking at the tower. We broke off a handle before turning back to the fight. But what I hated the most was that the Queen of hearts was screaming her head off. Heh screaming her head off, Hehehe. I'll have to tell Sora that later I thought.

" Hey Kayla maybe we should take out her majesty" I offered. Kayla smirked getting the idea.

" Why yes Shirley I think we should" she smiled as we ran towards her. We jumped up to where she was sitting and smirked at her.

" How dare you jump up towards me!" she cried. I rolled my eyes as did Kayla.

" Ahhh shut up!" we cried hitting her over the head. She wobbled a little bit till falling forward passed out. Which caused her dress to fall exposing her heart shaped panties. I busted out laughing along with Kayla as I jumped towards Sora. Sora looked over to what we were laughing at and cracked up laughing. This is the funniest battle ever I thought as I cut through some cards.

**Kayla's pov**

With one final hit between Shirley, Sora, and I the tower broke in pieces. The cage that held Alice fell back down. The cloth around it pulled back but Alice was gone.

" She's gone!" I cried looking around the cage.

" She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting" Donald said. I nodded as I noticed the queen was awake now.

" You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" she screamed and threw a glare at Shirley and me. The cards scrambled around afraid to lose their heads. As we walked back to the forest Shirley and I threw a smile at the Queen of hearts as we walked through. When we walked out a orange flower opened up throwing out a giant boulder. And the Cheshire cat appeared once again with it's smile.

" Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked. The Cheshire cat shook his head.

" Alice, no. Shadows, yes" he said his tail moving lazily.

" Where did they go?" Goofy asked concerned. Heartless just great.

" This way?, that way, does it matter?" he asked confusingly. Shirley crossed her arms over her chest.

" Yeah, I think it does kinda matter" she said. The Cheshire car ignored her and continued on.

" Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks' to the shadows!" he said. I rubbed my head feeling a headache come on.

" What do you mean!" I asked getting angry. Again he ignored me.

" Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden, you might find shadows in the upside-down room!" he smiled fading away. The last thing to fad away was his smile and eyes. I shivered as it was really creepy that he could do that. I sighed.

" Come on maybe we missed something in the forest" I called walking away. We walked around for 20 minutes fighting heartless till we saw an opening. Which turned out to be where that huge boulder was before. Walking in it looked like a tea party was going on, I walked over to a sign.

" Have a very merry un-birthday" I read. Shirley shrugged as we walked through the door to the house. Which caused us to land once again in the bizarre room, but everything was mixed up. There were two table that had candles in them and the Cheshire cat appeared once again.

" They're hiding somewhere and the momeraths outgrabe" he smiled. Ok, that doesn't make sense I thought.

" Huh?" Shirley and I said in unison.

" Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light" he told us before fading away. I looked at Sora and them. Who just shrugged, Sora went to one table. While Shirley and I took the other one. After some time trying to get up we took out our keyblade's. Tapping the candle it lit up brightly, ore brightly then Sora's. I had to squint from the sudden light.

" That was weird" Shirley mumbled.

" You said it" I agreed as I jumped down. Shirley lightly jumped down by fell on Sora. I chuckled at their blushing faces but they just laughed and stood up.

" it's too dim. Make it brighter" I heard the cat say. I knew we had two more lamp to go, wait was it one or two lamps?

I can't remember, after we lit the next lamp he appeared again.

" What next?" Donald asked getting impatient. The Cheshire cat smirked.

" One more lamp that you need to light" he smiled fading away again. We soon found the next lamp and lit it up. We ran to the next lamp and lit it up, it glowed nice and warm. The Cheshire cat came again.

" All the light's are on, you'll see the shadows soon" he said his tail moving lazily in the air like usual. I cocked my head to the side confused.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else, the shadows might go after the two lights, and that doorknob too" he said fading away. The two lights?

What's he talking about the two lights I thought confused. From the look on Shirley's face she was confused too.

" Can't he make any sense?" Donald shouted getting frustrated. I chuckled a little bit as we walked through one of the items in the room. We fell down into the bizarre room once again. But thing's were right side up this time. We ran over to the giant table and climbed up the chair. Sora gently helped Shirley up and up to the table. It was so cute.

We walked over to the bottles when the Cheshire cat appeared for the last time before the battle. A battle?

Hmmm a can make out a battle with a heartless playing through out my head. But I forgot what it looks like.

" The shadows should be here soon, are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" he cried fading away. The bottles that changed out sizes faded away also, as the heartless showed up. It looked like jugular, but made out of paper, it was the trick master. And it was huge!

" Hello" Shirley said nervously getting out Oathkeeper it flashed in light.

" Hell, no!" I cried calling oblivion as darkness flashed mixed in with light. Donald, Goofy, and Sora were ready as Trick master came closer. Once it was close enough I took a running start and jumped off the table. I struck it a few times as Shirley fallowed me. After a couple hits I held on to it's paper arm. Yeah, not the nest idea I had. Trick master made it's arm go full straight. It twirled it's arm a couple times making me get whiplash and fly off hitting the wall. Pain racked my body as I slowly sat up.

**Shirley's pov**

Kayla got thrown off by Trick master and hit the wall. I gritted my teeth in anger no one hurts my friends I thought mad. I ran forward and dodged it's fire attack and twirled Oathkeeper in my hand. I held it back and threw it forward letting it fly. Oathkeeper struck home as it hit it's target. Trick master's face, which caused it to fall on it's knees. It held it's face in pain.

" Awesome Shirley!" Sora cheered as he casted fire towards it. Kayla ran back into the battle as she attacked it's head. Trick master didn't like that as he stood back up and casted fire to us all. Kayla and I dodged back flipping, we landed next to each other. But as soon as we did a mark appeared on the ground with light flashing around us. The mark was the Yin and Yang symbol. The light lifted in the air and twined together as it sailed towards Trick master. It looked like the life stream in Final Fantasy VII. It swirled around Trick master and wrapped it in light. It didn't seem to like the light that was trying to stop it. As it tried to get free, but to no use. The light covered it completely and then faded away. Trick master withered in pain before fading away in darkness it's paper arms rolling up. A pink heart floated in the air and disappeared out of sight. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were looking at us. I looked at the ground to get one last look at the fleeting symbol. But it was gone, I shrugged at Sora telling him I didn't know what happened.

Suddenly before we could talk we heard a new voice.

" What a racket, how's a doorknob to get any sleep" the doorknob cried no longer asleep. We gathered around as we saw it yawn to reveal a keyhole, we gasped in shock. I suddenly felt a warmth in my heart. I'm guessing Kayla did too, because she was holding her chest. Sora's keyblade shot out as it pointed itself to the keyhole, a beam of light shot through. As a beam of light shot of Kayla's heart mine as well. A flash of light surrounded us as we heard a lock click.

" What was that?" Donald asked confused and stunned and what happened.

" You hear that? Sounded like something closed" Sora said crossing his arms over his chest thinking.

" Or locked" Kayla added stretching. I noticed a small gummi block on the ground. Donald picked it up and said it was special and different. But I was only half listening, what's this about the two lights?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A long chapter so please review next chapter Riku gets to see Kayla again^^**


	12. Hearts connected

**Alex: Here's the next chapter folks, and as I said before Riku see's Kayla but can he get to her? Find out here^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 12: Hearts connected**

**Kayla's pov**

After we had locked the keyhole, we found out the heartless took Alice away. In a last ditch effort we decided to look for her elsewhere. We boarded onto the gummi ship and set off for the next world. What's bothering me is that the Cheshire cat said the shadows would try and go after the two lights. I wonder what he meant by two lights?

Anyway moving, Shirley who was exhausted sat down in her chair and leaned her head on Sora's shoulder. He didn't mind though, he just smiled at her. I smiled they are so cute together. After a couple minutes I starred out into the cosmos, stars passed us we sailed off. It was beautiful it looked like the stars were painting a picture. I then saw a world by us. I stood up as did Sora.

" Hey, Donald, maybe king Mickey's down there" Goofy said pointing to the world.

" Or, Riku" I called looking over Goofy's shoulder.

Donald shook his head annoyed.

" In a back water place like that? No way! Let's move on" he said going to drive away. Before I could say anything Sora beat me to it.

" Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there" Sora said getting excited at the thought of finding his friends. My heart started racing, Riku could be down there.

" Or,Riku! let's depart on this world!" I yelled jumping up and down. Shirley laughed as she watched me.

" Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald cried getting frustrated. I rolled my eyes, well were on an important mission to find out friends I thought.

" Just land!" Sora and I yelled in unison. Shirley laughed some more, Sora turned and smiled at her.

" No!" Donald quaked.

" Come on Donald please" I begged giving him the puppy dog look. Which works…most of the time.

" Aw, phooey!" Donald sighed.

" We're landing!" Sora and I cried reaching over to touch the buttons. Donald quaked like he does when he gets mad.

" Don't touch that! Noooo!" Donald cried just as I pushed another button. Which caused the gummi ship to spin out of control. We all got thrown from our seats as we landed in the new world. Donald, and Goofy fell in a different direction as we got thrown out of the gummi ship. Sora, Shirley, and fell through the sky blue sky and into a tree house. I landed harshly on the ground. I gasped for breath as the wind got knocked out of me. Soon it came back as I looked up.

" Owww…. My head" Sora said rubbing it. My back hurt a little bit as I sat up.

" That hurt" I mumbled.

" Owie" Shirley whimpered as Sora helped her up. Looking around we were in a broken down tree house. A couple windows were shattered and vines streamed in from the tree. Dust floated in the air and lay on forgotten objects. Boxes and crates laid in parts of the room. Suddenly we heard rustling, I got in a stance as did Shirley.

" Donald? Goofy?" Sora called out to who ever was stalking us. Suddenly a leopard jumped out from above and attacked Sora. Sora being quick grabbed his keyblade. I called oblivion as Shirley called Oathkeeper. The leopard was fast faster then anything I've seen. It charged towards Sora again but Shirley blocked it casting a light barrier. It turned around and growled at Shirley. Shirley gripped Oathkeeper tight as it lunged for her. I ran forward and kicked it out of the way, Shirley grabbed my hand as light formed around it. Light burst through and hit the leopard dead on, it lay in a corner not moving. I'm being to get used to controlling light. Shirley walked forward hesitant in each step she took.

_**Shirley's pov**_

After Kayla and I knocked it down I walked forward slowly to the leopard. I wasn't sure if it was dead or not but we had to know. I grew closer as it was almost in front of me, when the leopard got up and lunged for me. I back up but tripped letting out a scream. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and Sora covering me, I blushed a little bit but shook it off. I man landed down and pushed the leopard away, the leopard growled but ran off. Sora let me go as I my heart started slowing down . The man who saved us was Tarzan. I remember Kayla and I used to watch that movie all the time when we were little.

" Sabor, danger" he said. He held a spear in his hand as he crawled towards us.

" Um…..thank you" Sora said a little unsure of him.

" Yeah, thanks' we owe you" Kayla and I said in unison. We looked at each other and started laughing.

" Great minds think alike KK" I laughed. Kayla nodded as we turned back to Tarzan.

" Tarzan" he simply said. Sora was confused.

" Huh? Uh, what is this place?" he asked confused.

" This place, this place" Tarzan repeated. Which only confused Sora even more.

" Okaaay…..where did the others go?" Tarzan cocked his head to the side.

" Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Kayla asked. Oh, yeah Donald and Goofy fell somewhere else on this world. But I'm guessing Kayla was hopping Riku was here. But she was also concerned for Donald and Goofy by the look in her eyes.

" Friends" Sora and I said together. Which made me laugh Sora just smiled at me." Friends" Tarzan repeated copying us. Kayla nodded and smiled happily.

" Right, our friends!" she smiled clasping her hands together behind her back. Sora smiled and got excited.

" There's two of them, the loud one is Dona….." Sora suddenly stopped remembering Riku and Kairi.

" Huh?" Tarzan asked. Sora shook his head, I reached over and grabbed Sora's hand and lightly squeezed it. He squeezed it back more tightly then I did.

" We're looking for out friends, Riku and Kairi" Sora told him.

" Look for Riku, friends?" Tarzan asked. Kayla and I smiled together.

" Right!" we said. Which made us laugh once more.

" Kairi friend" Tarzan said. Sora and Kayla look distracted, I wonder why. I mean I know Sora was seeing Kairi but what was distracting Kayla.

**Kayla's pov**

After Shirley and I laughed I noticed something silver from the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Riku standing there. I gasped lightly was it him!

He smiled his gently smile at me and started walking away. But he soon vanished which made my heart throb.

" Yeah" I mumbled telling Tarzan Kairi was also our friend.

" Friend, here" Tarzan said. My head instantly snapped to Tarzan, Riku and Kairi were here. Riku was here!

" Really!" Sora cried getting excited again. Tarzan started speaking gorilla which confused me.

" Huh?" Sora asked confused. Tarzan continued to speak gorilla.

" Friends, here" Tarzan repeated. I grabbed the necklace that Riku gave me, Riku.

" Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!" Sora shouted. I was practically jumping up and down as we walked out the tree house door. We jumped down and on the netted landing. It was kinda hard, Shirley stumbled here and there but Sora kept her right and steady. It was cute, the way that Sora looks at her tells me he has a crush on her. Tarzan suddenly stopped and turned to us.

" Tarzan" he said pointing to himself. Sora was confused.

" He's telling us his name" I told him. Sora nodded and smiled at his new friend, at our new friend.

" And I'm Sora" he said with a goofy grin. I chuckled a little bit.

" Kayla, here" I said saluting. Shirley laughed at that.

" I'm Shirley" she said her eyes bright and happy. Tarzan nodded.

" Tarzan, go, Sora, Kayla, and Shirley, go, go" he said as he walked ahead of us. I jogged a little bit ahead. My heart was racing in excitement, was Riku really here!

I suddenly felt a wave of warmth wash over my heart, I stopped and clutched my chest. Tarzan turned around as if he sensed something was wrong with me.

" Kayla, ok?" he asked concerned filled his blue eyes. I starred blankly a little bit, but snapped out of my trance.

" Yeah, I'm ok Tarzan" I smiled as I walked past him.

" Tarzan glad" he said going ahead once again. That was so weird, why did that happen I thought.

**Riku's pov**

I walked through the Hollow Bastion castle going to see Maleficent. She had told me she had a mission for me. Not sure what it was but it sounded important. I mean she told me to kidnap a girl in a world called Wonderland. I don't know why though, what I wanted to kidnap at the moment was Kayla. I suddenly stopped in my tracks a sudden warmth washed over my heart. I clutched my chest and lightly rubbed it, what was that?

I could feel Kayla! She was happy and excited about something.

Wait, did I just feel Kayla's emotions?

" Kayla, my angel are we connected?" I asked out loud even though I knew she couldn't hear me. Did the paopu fruit actually work?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Kayla and Riku are connected, but how will that play out later until next time please review**


	13. RIKU!

**Alex: Here's chapter 13 and I really wanna finish this story because I wanna see how you the readers will react to the stuff I have planned^^ as always enjoy^^ also I posted the pic of Kayla and Shirley that Swirl3y made so check my profile.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 13: RIKU!**

**Shirley's pov**

After we left the tree house we ended up in a small area. A tree trunk was stuck in the ground. Tarzan seemed to be beckoning us forward.

" Slide" he said. I cocked my head to the side confused. What does he mean by slide?

" Huh?' I asked. Tarzan pointed down the tree trunk.

" Slide down tree's" he said. My face drained of color, slide down the tree's. High up in the air. I walked over and peered in and sure enough it was a one way drop. I shook my head and backed away.

" Isn't there another way out?" I asked. Tarzan shook his head no, in the game there was another way out so why not here.

" Shirley what's wrong?" Sora asked concerned. Kayla walked over.

" Height's. Shirley doesn't like heights or high places, neither do I" she told Sora. Sora nodded and turned back to me as he took my hand.

" Don't worry Shirley I'll be there with you, I promise I won't let you fall" he said reassuring me. I blushed a little bit and looked at the tree trunk, Tarzan was waiting calmly.

" But….." I started but Kayla cut me off.

" We have to face our fears sometime, so let's start now" she said smiling. I smiled too.

" Alright, let's go" I said. Sora squeezed my hand as we walked over. I stopped a little bit hesitant but Sora walked forward and held my hand tight.

" Don't worry" Sora said smiling his goofy smile. I laughed which caused him to laugh more. Kayla hopped up and held on to the end of the bark of the tree, Sora helped me up and held my hand tight.

" On three?" Kayla asked. We nodded as we started to count.

**1**

My heart started to race and not just because Sora was holding my hand. But because we were gonna be a thousand feet up in the air.

**2**

With one fall we could die!

I took a deep breath and got ready, my heart rate slowed down. But only for a fraction of a minute.

**" 3!"** Kayla shouted. We all jumped in as I closed my eyes, I felt wind go through my hair but I wouldn't open my eyes.

" Shirley, open you eyes" Sora chuckled. I cracked one eye open and slowly opened them wide. The treetops flew by us, vines strung around us, as birds flew through the air. It was really pretty, I smiled. Kayla slid by us and smiled at us and slid ahead, but not before winking at us. I blushed I knew what she meant, that Sora and I were a cute couple. Sora extended his arm out so I was a little bit far away from him. He then pulled me back to him in a romantic fashion that made me blush. We continued to slid down Tarzan was ahead of us as we slid down. Without realizing it Sora had let go my hand and I was sliding down all on my own. I laughed but suddenly gasped as I lost my balance a little bit, Sora caught me quickly. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, suddenly we were going down hill. I gripped Sora tighter as we slid down and up into the tree's. Sora held me tight as we fell down. Suddenly with a painful thud we ended up in a campsite, though I didn't feel pain. Looking down Sora had taken the fall for me and shielded me.

" Told you I wouldn't let you fall" he chuckled. I nodded and got up but starred at him concerned.

" You ok?" I asked. He nodded and winced slightly in pain. I put my hands on my hips.

" Sora?" I said. He raised his hands up in defeat, I chuckled as I handed him a potion.

**Kayla's pov**

I smiled at Sora and Shirley, it seems they have been growing closer and closer. Since they first met on Destiny Islands. I'm happy for them, I know Sora cares for her.

" Over here" Tarzan said beckoning us over towards a tent. We fallowed him into the tan tent. Looking around there were a couple things cluttered about. An armchair, books everywhere about gorilla's, and a thing that shows slides. A woman stood at the far corner. She had long brown hair and wore a reddish brown skirt that tied at the side. With a tan tank top, she was also bare foot." Jane" Tarzan smiled at her. She turned to us.

" Tarzan!" she smiled surprised to see him. The woman Jane had blue eyes at that. She then seemed to notice us.

" Oh, and who is this?" she asked smiling at his kindly. I smiled back and waved at her.

" Uh, hi there. I'm…" Sora started but got cut off.

" Oh, you speak English!" Jane said surprised. I guess she thought were spoke gorilla like Tarzan.

" So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan, are you here to study the gorilla's?" she asked curious. Before we could answer we heard a man's voice.

" Highly doubtful" he said walking in. He looked like a hunter which he probably was.

" Sora, Kayla, Shirley!" Goofy cried happily running in hugging us. I smiled, I'm glad him and Donald are ok.

" Goofy!, Donald!" Sora and I cried as we grabbed Donald's hand. I then remember what had happened before we crashed the gummi ship. On how Donald wouldn't land so we can search for Riku and Kairi here. Sora and Donald remembered too, because we all released our hands and crossed our arms over our chest. And looked away, Goofy looked nervous and wanted to end our fight. Shirley was the same also.

" A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas" the hunter said rolling his eyes at us. He wore a yellow 19th century hunter outfit, his face was kinda weird. His chin was pointed downward and he had one of those French style mustaches. He had a certain aura around him that I didn't like. I could tell Shirley could tell because of the way she was standing.

" Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them, this is research" Jane told him with a stern look in her eyes. I bet this Clayton guy didn't care about researching them.

Clayton soon left as Jane said we could stay and rest. I sat down on the floor and began fiddling with my necklace again. I guess it's turning into a bad habit of mine I thought.

" Sora, look what we found. Look at this?" Goofy whispered holding something up. I leaned closer but stood on my knees.

" What's that?" I asked looking at it intently.

" A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build ours ship" he told us.

" So that means…" Sora started but Donald cut him off.

" The king could be here" he cried. My heart started racing quickly.

" Or, Riku!" I shouted jumping up to my feet.

" Will you stop saying or, Riku!" Donald quaked angrily. I glared him and looked away.

" Never" I simply said.

" Anyway, we've gotta work together to look for him, for now" Donald said eyeing Sora and I closely.

" Fine. Will let you tag along, for now" I said glaring at him. Jane chuckled at us.

" Apparently Tarzan was raised by gorillas, communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning" she told us. So that's why we couldn't understand him.

" So he was speaking in gorilla back there" Sora said realizing what he was saying back there.

" Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane asked. I nodded repeatedly, Shirley laughed at the expression on my face and nodded towards Jane.

" He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word we couldn't understand" Sora said. Thinking about the game. Things were becoming fuzzy, I mean when we were on Destiny Islands it wasn't. I could remember what happened in this world but now that I'm here. I'm drawing a blank. I wonder if Shirley is too, I'll have to talk to her about later.

" Why don't we try this?" she said pointing to the 19th century device. " We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word" she said smiling. I liked that plan, but something was nagging at me. To go look around the jungle.

" Sounds like a plan, but uh, I'm gonna go look around" I said. Jane seemed worried.

" I don't think that's a good idea there's a bunch of wild animals around you could get hurt" she said concern written in her eyes. I smiled at her.

" I'll be fine" I reassured her and walked out of the tent.

**Shirley's pov**

Jane still didn't look convinced as Kayla walked out of the tent.

" Kayla will be fine, trust me I've known her since we were little" I told her. Jane nodded as she told us how many slides we needed to find. But something didn't seem right. Kayla usually doesn't look around unless there's something to look for. I mean I know she wants to find Riku but can't she remember that he's not at this world?

I'm getting a bad feeling.

**Kayla's pov**

I walked through the cluttered campsite towards further in the jungle. But Clayton stopped me.

" And where are we going little girl?" he asked taking his pipe out his mouth. I stopped and sighed, now's really not the time I thought. I turned to him and smiled nicely.

" Just to look around, that's all" I said. He'll never let me go.

" I can't have a little girl like you running off into the jungle, why…." he stopped and trailed off.

" You don't know what dangerous animals could be lurking about, animals with claws and sharp teeth that love to eat little girls such as yourself" he said smiling a me. Is he trying to make me scared?

Ok, I've versed the heartless and other boss heartless. I think the dangerous thing Clayton has done is dumping his girlfriend.

" Thank you for you concern Mr. Clayton but I'll be fine" I said walking once again. I heard Clayton sigh behind me. Before I could walk further Clayton grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back harshly. He let go as I rubbed my shoulder, geez didn't he know it's impolite to do that. I glared him as he glared back equally.

" Little girls shouldn't wander about" he hissed losing his patience. Not that he had any to begin with.

" Look Clayton, no more friendly nice girl k? when I say I'll be ok, I'll be ok!" I yelled also losing my patience. I pushed past him and headed off, the sound of Clayton's footsteps fallowed me. He wasn't even trying to be quiet, I stopped suddenly and held out my arm. Oblivion appeared in my hand straight and read, I glanced behind me at Clayton. His face held shock, as he glanced at me to my keyblade. I called my keyblade back as I walked off into the forest. My shoulder still throbbed from when Clayton grabbed me. I rubbed it slightly as the jungle heat started to get to me. And wearing black pants wasn't the best choice either. But what choice did I have when my world got destroyed. I swatted at a couple mosquitoes and walked further in. the jungle was really beautiful it was so lush and green here. I'd hate to think what would happen if the heartless destroyed it all and the animals that live in it. I continued walking till I saw something catch my eye, something silver. Riku!

It headed off down a rough path of vines and trees, I took and deep breath and fallowed through. I could see a small thing of silver up ahead.

" Riku!" I called over the chirping and cawing of birds. I ran harder and faster and the silver slipped away. I got caught on a couple of vines, and tripped over large roots that rose above the ground. I got up and continued running continually calling out Riku's name. But not once did he answer, he probably can't hear me and he's a fast runner too. I ran and ran till my sides hurt from running to much. I soon came to a small jungle clearing. It was full of green plants and vines, along with browns from the tree bark and roots. And him, Riku was standing there facing away from me. My heart thumped in my chest rapidly. Was it him!

I walked forward a little bit, unsure at what to do. I soon smiled overjoyed to see Riku, to see my silver warrior. I ran forward, I wanted him to hold me in his arms and not let go.

" Riku I'm so happy I…." I cried happily but trailed off when I grabbed his shoulder. Instead of my Riku standing there it was just a small tree. My hand was shaking as I let it go, Riku wasn't here. My legs were shaking also as I fell to my knees, tears cascaded down my face.

" Riku, where are you!" I whimpered as I hugged myself. I rocked back and forth to try and calm myself down. But it didn't work, my tears kept crying and I could no longer so the green forest around me. My tears blinded my eyes, as I continued to whimper and cry like a little kid. I continued to ask out loud where are you, but I knew he wouldn't answer.

**Riku's pov**

I ran excitedly down the hallways of the castle in Hollow Bastion. Maleficent had found Kayla. A person called Captain Hook told me, once I heard that I literally pushed him aside and ran to where Maleficent waited to show me my love. I ran into the dark room as Maleficent turned to me.

" Ah, that was quick are you ready to see you beloved?" she asked. I nodded rapidly to excited to speak. Maleficent waved her hand as a hologram appeared on the center table. I walked forward and looked down closely. It was Kayla but she was on the ground hugging herself. Was she hurt? Was she scared? Did something scare her? Did the heartless scare her?

Questions ran through my mind till a searing pain ripped through my chest. I winced as I clutched it. I rubbed it and looked back at Kayla, then I heard sobs echoing from her. She was crying, my angel was crying but why?

" Riku, where are you!" she cried. Tears were cascading down her angelic face, she was hurting and wanted to find me. The hologram vanished as I stood there stunned and hurt. Kayla, I need to get to her. I turned to Maleficent.

" Where is she!" I demanded quickly. Maleficent walked forward calmly.

" She is on a world called Deep jungle" she told me. Deep Jungle great, now to find her.

" I need to get to her" I said. Maleficent held up her hand telling me to be calm and quiet. I huffed getting irritated.

" Do not worry child, for she will return to Traverse Town with you other friends, then you'll see your beloved" she said. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth in anger.

" Fine" I yelled walking out of the room. Kayla was upset and trying to find me, I need to find her. I have to.

**No one's pov**

Maleficent chuckled after Riku had stormed out of the room. Her chuckling soon turned into an evil cackle. She turned back to the center table where a hologram of Kayla came up again. The girl was still crying but it wasn't as bad as before.

" Putting out you light will be easy" she laughed as green flames lit the room like an evil candle.

" Soon my dear, when you beloved Riku turns his back on you for the darkness that light will be enveloped in darkness" Maleficent cackled in delight. Her dark raven cawing in agreement. For it had been watching young Kayla closely, not once watching Shirley. For putting out Shirley's light would be tough with the keyblade master around her all the time.

" Enjoy your light while it last's!"

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: This story seems to be going great thanks' to you readers, so please review and tell me what you think^^**


	14. Memories and flashbacks

**Alex: Here's the next chapter guys, I really wanna see your reactions to Leon's new nickname that Kayla gives him, can you guy's guess what it is?**

**Also I posted more pics of Kayla and Shirley with Riku and Sora too^^**

**My friend drew them so I'm really grateful and happy she did, there really good pics**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 14: Memories and flashbacks**

**Shirley's pov**

After Kayla had left, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I looked around the campsite for the slides. It was a lot of work and really hard. Because the whole camp was cluttered with box's. and other 19th century things, but I remember correctly they were close by. I don't know why but I've been slowly forgetting things that happen in the game. On Destiny islands I could remember everything. But now…..nothing. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. Even if I can't remember what happens Kayla and I are gonna live them. I saw a slide on a couple of crates but they were really high up. I tried climbing up but that didn't work along with jumping. I sighed in frustration till I felt someone lift me up on their shoulders. Looking down Sora was holding on to me while I sat on his shoulders. He smiled up at me as I blushed. I quickly grabbed the slide and passed it down to Goofy. But Sora wouldn't let me go.

" Sora put me down" I laughed. He laughed too but didn't put me down.

" Nope not gonna put you down" he said as he walked around the camp. I lightly held on to his hair. But not too hard I didn't want to hurt him. Since I was on Sora's shoulders I saw another slide. Grabbing that one I threw it to Donald, who got hit in the head with it.

" Sorry Donald, that was me1" I called to him. Sora busted out laughing as I pulled his hair.

" Owww, what was that for?" he asked.

" For laughing" I simply said. The fight between Kayla, him, and Donald was kinda stupid. They need to make up there all friends, after we had found all the slides Sora let go of my legs and held my hands. But yet to put me down, I blushed as we walked back into the tent. Jane looked over and smiled at us, Sora kneeled down and finally put me down.

" Thanks' Sora that was fun" I said blushing. He blushed also as we handed the slides to Jane.

" Thank you, now let's see" Jane said putting one of the slides in. A picture of a castle came up. A castle?

Hmmmm it looks familiar but how?

Sora was silent as he cocked his head to the side in deep thought.

" What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked concerned. Sora got pulled out of his thoughts as he looked at Goofy.

" What? Um…..nothing" he said turning back to the screen. He's lying, but why does that place look familiar, like something from a dream.

**Flashback starts**

I was standing in what looked to be the center of town, people walked around talking happily to one another. It was peaceful and happy here, I smiled this must be another world before the heartless came. But yet so familiar, I then heard laughing. Looking over I saw two little girls chasing each other.

" Come on, let's go see daddy" the girl that looked like Kayla said. The one that looked like me when I was little nodded happily. They took of running towards a gate, I stayed put but fallowed to where they ran. I gasped as I saw a beautiful castle standing there, it was amazing. Before I could see more of it I felt someone shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

**Flashback end**

" Shirley snap out of it!" I heard someone shout. I blinked a couple times and starred face to face with Sora. He was really close his big blue eyes were filled with concern, his eyes were really pretty. I blushed and moved back a little bit.

" Huh?" I asked confused.

" It seems you were day dreaming" Jane told me. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

" Oh, sorry" I said smiling. Sora smiled too, Jane smiled and turned to Tarzan. She linked her arms behind her back.

" Well, Tarzan?" she asked. Sora's eyes held hope that Riku and Kairi were here, but I know there not. I wonder if Kayla knows?

" Where are our friends? Riku and Kairi?" he asked. Tarzan shook his head.

" Hey, I thought…" Sora started but got cut off by Clayton. I glared at him, he could have at least let Sora finish his sentence.

" That leaves just one place, young man, and young lady, we've been in this jungle for some now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours" he said. I wonder if he gave Kayla trouble when she left the campsite. Speaking of which I wonder where she is?

" Hey, I'm gonna go and find Kayla" I told Sora. He nodded and told me to be careful. Clayton sighed, I raised my eyebrow at him.

" Little girls shouldn't wander about" he simply said. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the tent. Now if I were Kayla where would I go I thought. Before I could react I saw Kayla walking over. She was rubbing her eye, hmmm she's acting weird I can tell.

" Kayla I was just going to find you!" I called running over to her. She looked up I stopped suddenly her eyes were red and puffy. Was she crying?

**Kayla's pov**

Shirley ran over but stopped suddenly, I don't want her to know I was crying.

" Are you ok, KK?" she asked concerned. I nodded and smiled at her.

" Just fine, why?" I asked playing dumb. If she knew I was crying she would get worried, I don't want that. I want her to be happy I mean this is a big adventure, she should be happy with Sora.

" Your eyes are red and puffy, were you crying?" she asked concerned. I shook my head no.

" A branch hit me in the face when I was walking back, it kinda hit me in the eyes" I told her. She nodded but didn't look convinced, we walked back to the tent. Just in time to see Sora and co walk out.

" Kayla, Shirley were gonna go talk to the leader of the Gorilla's Kerchak, Riku and Kairi could be at the nesting grounds" Sora said excited. I smiled before I could frown, Riku wasn't here. And a sure thing Kairi wouldn't be here, I don't know why. But I think Riku and I are connected. Did the paopu fruit work?

I've been pondering that since Wonderland when I heard Riku's voice in my head. As we headed towards the other direction I heard rustling. I looked around just in time to see Sabor jump out from the bamboo groves. I yelped as I jumped out of the way, Shirley and Sora looked over and got out their keyblade's. Sora ran over as Sabor attacked again, Shirley blocked with her keyblade. I pointed the keyblade straight at Sabor as I beam of light shot out and hit Sabor right in the side. Sabor growled in pain as he turned around and headed for me. I cart wheeled out of the way and threw Oblivion at him, Sabor dodged but Shirley caught it. She tossed my keyblade back and this time it hit Sabor. Sabor hissed in pain but ran off. I called back oblivion as I sighed in tiredness, all that crying made me tired.

" Everyone ok?" I asked yawning slightly.

" Were fine, but Kayla you look tired" Sora said as everyone walked over. I shook my head.

" I'm fine" I said yawning once more.

" Gawrash maybe you should rest here" Goofy suggested.

" Maybe your right" I muttered. Shirley smiled at me.

" Go rest" she ordered pushing me to the tent. I chuckled a little bit but listened other wise. I walked into the tent as Jane looked over.

" Oh your back Kayla, I thought you were going with the others?" she asked.

" I was but I'm tired so they told me to rest" I told her sitting down. She nodded and patted the chair next to her.

" You do look tired, here would you like a cup of tea?" she asked. I nodded even though I'm not one to drink tea that much. I leaned back in the red velvet chair and played around with my necklace.

" That's a very pretty necklace, who gave it to you?" Jane asked handing me a small tea cup. I smiled at her.

" Thanks', and my friend Riku gave it to me, it's in the shape of a paopu fruit" I told her taking a sip of the tea. It was good, I should drink tea more often I thought. Jane looked confused about the paopu fruit, so I explained it too her.

" Well, it sounds like this Riku adores you a lot" she smiled causing me to blush. I shook my head rapidly.

" Were just friends" I said my blush deepening. Jane laughed.

" That may be, but remember Kayla love always finds a way" she said. I nodded and let her words reply in my head. Love always finds a way.

My eye lids fell heavily as sleep came and took me over as I remembered something from the back of my mind.

**Dream start**

_I was a little girl again, but I don't know why. I was walking through long hallways, and holding someone's hand. I lifted my other hand and bit into some salty sweet ice cream. The man next to me chuckled as we continued to walk down the hallways. Suddenly a man ran down the hallway towards us._

_" Hi Even" I smiled at him. He smiled at me but it was sad, he then turned back to daddy with scared eyes._

_" Sir, it's Hikari" he said quickly. Daddy let go of my hand, I couldn't see his face it was all fuzzy. Why was it fuzzy._

_" Ienzo take Kayla to the library read her a story please" he told my friend. Ienzo ran over and took my hand. But what was wrong with mommy._

_" Daddy wait, what's wrong?" I asked scared._

_" Nothing sweetie, now go with Ienzo" he told me. I nodded as I walked down hallway with him._

_" What story do you want me to read you?" he asked as we entered the library. I shook my head._

_" I don't want a story I want mommy" I cried. Ienzo sighed and hugged me tight._

_" It's ok Kayla, she'll be ok she loves you and love always finds a way" he told me._

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Only one more chapter and then we return to Traverse town and Kayla see's Riku again, so please review**


	15. The nesting grounds

**Alex: I'm so glad people love the pics of Kayla and Shirley along with the new chapters, so I'll update more but I won't be able to update for awhile that being I'm going camping soon. But I wanna try and get to where Riku comes in. Anyway enough of that enjoy this chapter^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 15: The nesting grounds**

**Shirley's pov**

I can't believe that happened I thought rubbing my sore shoulders. Sora came up beside me and smiled at me. He rubbed my shoulders comforting.

" Thanks'" I whispered to him. He nodded as he continued, Clayton is a dead man once Kayla hears I thoughts. I closed my eyes as I remembered what happened a couple minutes ago.

**Flashback start**

After Kayla walked back into the tent Sora, Tarzan, Donald, Goofy, and much to my distaste Clayton. We headed up to where the gorilla's were.

" Kerchak by vines" Tarzan said. Vines?

Wait did he mean we have to climb up and swing across vines. High up in the air!

Sora must have saw the worried look on my face because he quickly grabbed my hand. He squeezed it gently as I squeezed his back.

" Don't worry like I said before I won't let you fall" he said reassuringly. Clayton who overheard rolled his eyes at us and mumbled something incoherent. I glared at his back once he turned away. We entered the Hippo lagoon, and Sora basically was amazed at the animal.

" Woah it's huge" he cried with a funny expression on his face. I laughed I guess that don't have hippos on the island along with gorilla's.

" Surely you've seen a gorilla before, boy?" he asked. Sora shook his head no, Clayton shook his head and mumbled something.

" So what if he hasn't seen a hippo, where we live it's not common!" I yelled at Clayton. Wait did I say "where we live"?

I don't live on Destiny Islands, I live on Earth, Michigan to be more precise. Clayton merely bowed at me and said he was going on ahead.

" Thanks' Shirley" Sora said. I smiled at him as we climbed up this huge green vine. Once we were all up I saw how many vines we had to cross. My face palled again like when we had to slide down the trees. Sora lightly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

" I told you before Shirley I won't let you fall" he said with a serious face. Usually Sora is happy go lucky and energetic. This is a different side of him I thought.

" I know but were so high up" I squeaked moving closer to the center. But instead I clung to Sora. Sora held me close as he hugged me.

" Ok then, just think of something else, think of Destiny Islands and all the fun we had there" he told me. I blushed as he hugged me close and comforted me. Donald and Goofy were giving us cute looks towards us. Which caused me to push Sora back. I think a hurt look crossed Sora's but I wasn't sure. Tarzan ran forward and swung on all the vines with ease towards the next platform. Donald and Goofy went next, now it was Sora and me. Sora went first, to him it looked easy.

" Ok, Shirley your turn!" Sora called to me. I nodded and gripped the green vine, I think I remember something. About if hanging on the vine to long it'll break, where did I read that before?

If Kayla was here she would say it's just like monkey bars back home. I took a deep breath and swung forward. The other vine swung towards me as I grabbed it with ease. It turned into a routine I grabbed each vine that came my way, and it was fun. My brown hair flew behind me as I successfully landed on the next platform.

" Good job Shirley, see it wasn't so scary" Sora smiled hugging me. I blushed, he's always making me blush I thought. But I like him a lot as does Kayla to Riku.

" Your right it wasn't scary, it was fun" I said smiling. Sora smiled back. We continued on through the vines till we saw a huge gorilla. He looked scary and fearsome to me, Tarzan walked forward a little bit.

" Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them" Tarzan shouted to Kerchak. Kerchak must be the leader of the gorilla's. He had a stern look on his face as I noticed another gorilla. Oh, yeah that's Kala Tarzan's mother, well mother that took care of him.

" You see, I want to help them because; because…well they need us" Tarzan pleaded with him. Kala looked at Kerchak with pleading caring eyes, she wanted to help us also. Kerchak just walked away towards the treehouse. Kala fallowed closely behind, I sighed.

" Did you get that?" Goofy asked us. Sora and I shook our heads no.

" No" Donald replied shaking his head also. Tarzan looked hurt as he mumbled Kerchak's name sadly.

" Well I think Kerchak got distracted, let's fallow him" I offered. Everyone agreed as we continued along the vines. Soon we arrived at the treehouse once more, I'm gonna fall on the netting again I thought.

" I'll go on ahead" I told everyone as I jogged up ahead. I still can't believe that this is all real I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Clayton kneeling on the ground, he had his gun pointed. Pointed at a gorilla!

I ran forward as fast as I could.

" Stop!" I shouted causing Clayton to jump and miss. The gorilla looked up and ran off. I grabbed Clayton's gun and tried to pull it from his grasp.

" You bastard! You tried to kill her!" I yelled at him. I usually don't swear but…..this is an exception. Clayton glared at me as he threw me down. My back hit the hard wooden floor hard I winced in pain. That's gonna leave a bruise I thought.

" Shirley!" Sora cried and kneeled down to help me up. Kerchak had appeared and shook his head at us and walked off with Tarzan pleading at him. Clayton on the other hand was making up excuses. There was a snake he said and he tried to protect the gorilla, yeah right my mind screamed. At that point we decided to head back to camp.

**Flashback end**

And that brings to this.

" How could you do such a thing!" Jane screamed at Clayton. Wow she's scary when made mad I thought.

" Now Miss. Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla…." he started but Kayla and I cut him off.

" Rubbish!" we shouted at him.

" You are not to go near the gorilla's again!" she shouted glaring at him. Clayton's eyes widened in shock.

" All because of one mishap? Come, now" Clayton said but gasped. Jane and I had our hands on our hips. Sora had his arm crossed over his chest, he looks cute when he does that. Kayla had one hand on her hip the other was formed in a fist. Tarzan was glaring death at Clayton for trying to hurt his family. Clayton raised his hands in defeat and slowly backed out of the tent.

**Kayla's pov**

I yawned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I haven't slept that good in a while not since Destiny islands was destroyed I thought.

" Have a good nape?" Shirley asked. I nodded as I smirked at her and Sora. He was holding her hand. They have been holding hands quite a bit lately I thought. Before anyone else could answer we heard a gun shot echo everywhere.

" What was that?" I asked still dazed from my slumber. Jane had a worried look on her face.

" A gun shot, Clayton must be in trouble" Jane exclaimed. We all nodded to each other as we ran out of the tent. Heartless were every, awww man I totally forgot about the heartless. These heartless were in the shape of monkey's. One was called Power wild while the other was called Bouncy wild. The Bouncy wild was beginning to get on my nerves. It's stupid banana peels kept exploding and making us lose our munny. And the power wild kept smashing into use. But they didn't pose that much of a threat as we went around and saved all the gorilla's from them. After we saved a few we returned to the tent where Jane waited and was still worried.

" Still no sign of him?" Jane asked hopefully. I shook my head no as Shirley rested her hands on her knees.

" No" she panted. I guess all that fighting caught up to her. Sora walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder.

" Why don't you rest and will continue searching" he told her. Shirley didn't refuse as she dropped in the chair I slept in.

" Rest up" I smiled winking at her. She blushed but she knew what I meant. I'll tease her and Sora later I thought. We walked outside and decided to head into the bamboo thicket.

**Shirley's pov**

I sighed in tiredness, all that fighting with the heartless and Sabor caught up with me. Jane passed me some tea as we waited for the others to return.

" I see you and Sora are getting along nicely" Jane smiled sitting next to me. I choked a bit on the tea. I flushed crimson.

" W-what do you mean?" I spluttered. Jane chuckled a bit.

" I mean that Sora has his eyes on you" she smiled. His eyes on me! Were just friends!

" You mean he likes me? That's crazy were just friends" I said my face warming even more. Jane laughed some more.

" Likes you? He adores you, and like I told Kayla love always finds a way" she said. Kayla must have told her about Riku. I blinked a couple times, do I like, like Sora?

**Kayla's pov**

Once we entered the bamboo thicket, where Clayton found Donald and Goofy. I noticed something sitting on the rock in the middle. Walking closer it was Clayton's pipe.

" Hey it's Clayton's pipe" I said picking it up and showing everyone. Suddenly a shadow flew over me. I gasped as I looked up Sabor appeared yet again. I called oblivion as Sora ran up next to me.

" Seriously, when is this thing gonna give up!" I yelled frustrated that it kept stalking us.

" No time soon, come on Kayla" Sora cried running forward. Sabor dodged as he jumped up and struck him. Donald casted spells while Goofy blocked his attacks. Sabor kept dodging Sora and Tarzan's attacks. So let's try magic I thought.

" Burn baby!" I shouted. A fireball shot out of my keyblade and straight into Sabor. A huge burn mark hit it. Sabor hissed in pain as it limped a little bit, well at least I stopped it from dashing about I thought happily.

_" Kayla I control fire, got it memorized?"_

I stopped suddenly, who have I heard say that before?

I shook that thought from my head and concentrated at the battle at hand. Sora casted blizzard at it as it froze one of Sabor's paws. He didn't like that as he attempted to bite Sora. I ran forward and cart wheeled and pointed Oblivion at Sabor. A beam of light shot out and hit him dead on. The ice shattered as Sabor looked at us before falling down. I sighed in relief as we walked forward. Finally the evil leopard Sabor was dead, and we attained a new battle item. A white fang.

" Come on, let's go see Jane and Shirley" I said. Sora nodded as we headed back to the tent. Once we walked inside, Jane and Shirley weren't there.

" Hey, where's Jane and Shirley?" Sora asked concerned. I then noticed Tarzan was acting strange.

" What's wrong, Tarzan?" I asked. Tarzan turned towards me.

" Something come. Jane, Shirley danger. Jane and Shirley…..near treehouse" he said. Danger, oh no!

" Come on let's go save them" Sora shouted already out of the tent. I ran after him as we neared a huge vine.

" Yo, lover boy slow down" I called as he was halfway up the vine. Just can't stop love I thought as I fallowed him. We entered the vine area as we swung across every single vine. It was fun, but there was no time to think of fun at the moment. We soon entered the area before the treehouse.

" Tarzan!" Jane cried from somewhere up. Shirley didn't call to us, why wasn't she calling to us?

" Shirley!" Sora yelled cupping his hands around his mouth. But Shirley still didn't answer.

" We're coming! Hey look a giant fruit!" I shouted getting distracted at a black blob on the side of the tree.

" Now's not the time to think about food, Kayla!" Donald shouted at me. I wrinkled my nose.

" No, not fruit darkness, Donald. But it looks like a fruit" I said covering my nose. Sora and the others looked at me weirdly. Couldn't they smell that gross smell, the smell was darkness. It smelled nasty like something was rotting away.

" Please hurry, Shirley's hurt!" Jane called to us. That got Sora going as the heartless surrounded us. Small blue flowers turned black as the heartless came. That's cool that must act as kinda of a warning system to the jungle I thought. I dodged a power wilds sliding dash by cart wheeling. Someone I used to know dodged by cart wheeling, but who?

I ran towards the giant blob of darkness, despite the smell. I struck it a few time and almost gagged. It was jiggling that's not right I thought.

" Sora leave the heartless alone, attack this thing it'll release the cage around Jane and Shirley!" I called to him. He nodded and dodge rolled a shadows heartless attack. Sora and I began hacking away at the darkness. Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy shielded us. I began breathing heavily. I was getting tirade fast, I wish I knew the scan ability I thought. Suddenly a bright light occurred like it does after we beat a boss. The darkness faded away as did the heartless. The cage around Jane and Shirley faded away as we ran up to them. I soon saw Shirley and she looked like in real pain.

" Sora" I heard her whimper. Sora ran over.

" Shirley" he whispered as he grabbed her hand. As soon as he did that light surrounded her. Her pain left as she opened her eyes and smiled at Sora. I sighed in relief, but I wonder if the darkness had something to do with that?

" Clayton came to the tent, and that's the last thing I remember" Jane informed us. Clayton!

" Clayton?" Sora asked confused. I mean we have been searching for him.

" I tried to fight him but pain overtook me and I passed out" Shirley said sitting up. Sora helped her even though it looked like she could stand and walk around just fine. He really does like her I thought.

" Gorillas trapped. Terk ran" Tarzan said. I then noticed a gorilla standing there scared, awww poor thing.

" We must help the gorilla's!" Jane cried. We all nodded to each other as we headed toward the cliff's. That was the only area we hadn't checked yet. I then saw Clayton raise his gun at Kala.

" NO!" Sora shouted as we ran forward. Clayton turned to us but something was different about him. I then saw it there was in aura of darkness surrounding him, he gave himself to the darkness!

I looked at Shirley and she nodded to me telling me she could see it too. But Sora and the others couldn't see it, I wonder why?

**Shirley's pov**

I could see the aura of darkness around Clayton as could Kayla. I could feel the darkness and smell it too. And it smelled awful, the darkness did hurt but not as bad as before. Before it felt like I was going to die but when Sora touched my hand all that pain washed away.

" Clayton?" Sora asked. He was confused if it was him or not, I shook my head no. Clayton's eyes held darkness and death in them mainly towards Kayla and me.

" Not, Clayton!" Tarzan shouted and spoke Gorilla" Not Clayton!" he shouted again. Looking over Kerchak got Kala and they ran off to safety with the other gorilla's.

" Huh?' Sora asked even more confused.

" Come on, Sora" Kayla called to him as she ran forward with oblivion. I ran forward too with Oathkeeper in my hand. Sora and co fallowed also, Clayton grabbed his gun and began shooting at us. This is gonna be hard, he has a gun and were not used to that, just the heartless. Kayla kept cart wheeling out of the way, which made her look like Aqua. Wait did I know a girl named Aqua?

I shook that from my head as I dodged to the side and sent a beam of light towards Clayton, Kayla did too. And they struck home as it hit Clayton in the sides. Now was my chance thought. I grabbed Clayton's gun he grabbed it too as we pulled back and forth. Talk about immature I thought. I then got in idea if were pulling back and forth, then I can do this…..

I let the shotgun go as it went back and hit Clayton in the face. He staggered back and cried out in pain. When he looked back up blood dripped from his nose. Oh, gotta hurt.

He aimed his gun at us but relaxed his grip, the rocky cliff behind him exploded into a million pieces.

" Woah!" I cried. Sora shielded me from the rocks raining down on us as Kayla coughed from the dust. Something big destroyed that, something I could sense. A heartless called stealth sneak. Tarzan ran forward to attack but got thrown back.

" Tarzan!" Kayla and I shouted out in unison. Tarzan shook his head as he stood back up again. Clayton lifted into the air as he was riding on something.

" Don't give up!" I cried. We all nodded as we ran forward, Clayton kept firing at us from above. But I could see the heartless it looked like an oversized lizard.

" Kayla can you see it" I shouted dodging it's attack.

" Yep, it's a giant lizard" she shouted back. The others looked at us as if we were crazy. The stealth sneak was manipulating the light to hide itself. Clayton kept loading and shooting his gun off. I nearly got hit twice, but Sora blocked the second shot. I ran forward and struck it a few times. The stealth sneak cried out in pain, and then showed itself. It was light green and dark green, and it's eyes freaked me out.

" Ignore Clayton take out the heartless!" I shouted to everyone. Tarzan jumped forward and hit it with his spear a few times. Kayla jumped on it's back and shot a couple beams of light at it. The stealth sneak lifted up which caused Kayla to slide down it's back. It's eyes glowed as it shot beams at us. That I back flipped out of it's way but just in time to get hit by Clayton in the face. I cried out in pain as tears welded up in my eyes, a little bit of blood slipped out of my mouth.

" That's for the little hit, my dear" he sneered at me. I glared at him as I threw a potion over me. The pain in my mouth left healing me, as I high kicked Clayton in the face causing him to stagger. I turned back to Stealth sneak glad to see it already knocked out, for there were little stars swirling over it's head. Heh just like in the old Disney cartoons I thought. Kayla ran over and tossed oblivion at me, I caught it and slashed at Clayton. He hissed in pain as Sora charged from behind and struck him. I tossed Oblivion back at Kayla.

" Blizzard!" I shouted. A couple snowflakes shot out of Oathkeeper and into Clayton. Clayton staggered even more as Kayla threw the keyblade at his head. That did the trick as Clayton stood behind Stealth sneak. He raised his shotgun to shoot us down. But something was off, Stealth Sneak was acting strange as a light was around it, it stood up kinda wobbly. Clayton looked back just in time to get crushed by it, he cried out in pain. And that was the last thing we heard from him as a heart rose out of Stealth sneak and disappeared. The heartless was gone and so too was Clayton. Suddenly my body felt warm and soothing all my wounds healing themselves.

" Alright a new spell" I cheered along with Kayla. We had all learned the spell cure, that would come in handy I thought.

**Kayla's pov**

I cheered along with Shirley as we learned a new spell and stopped Clayton and the heartless. Apparently that heartless was born from the darkness in Clayton's heart. Kerchak and the other gorilla's came out. He walked over and starred at Sora and Shirley before picking them up.

" Huh?" Sora asked confused.

" Hey, What!" Shirley cried freaking out. I laughed as he sent them flying towards the nesting grounds. But I guess that backfired, stupid karma I thought as Kerchak lifted me up and threw me towards the others. Along with Donald and Goofy I landed on the ground hard. But I guess it was worth it as I saw a beautiful water fall, I've always loved waterfalls. Shirley and Sora were watching it, and Sora was holding Shirley's hand again. That would make a cute picture wish I had a camera I thought.

" Tarzan, home" he said. I noticed a cavern to the left.

" Let's go" Shirley laughed as her and Sora ran hand in hand inside. Oh, I'm so teasing them later I thought laughing.

" Wait up lovebirds!" I shouted as we entered the cavern. It was nice and cool inside light mist from the water fall landed on my sweat filled face. The jungle's nice and all but the heat is pure torture. We started climbing up the rocky area's and I slipped and landed in a puddle. Again karma for teasing Sora and Shirley I bet, but it's just too much fun teasing them. We continued up till we headed into another room inside the waterfall cavern. A saw a blue light at the base of the tree along with blue butterfly's. It was pretty. Jane and Terk walked in too as Tarzan lifted his hand to cup his ear. The waterfall's echo was reaching here.

" The waterfalls, they're echoing all the way here" she said amazed. Tarzan began speaking gorilla.

" Friends there. See friends" he said. I looked around confused until it clicked.

" Oh, now I've got it" Jane said then speaking gorilla" means heart. Friends in our hearts" she said.

" Heart" Tarzan repeated. I sighed.

" Oh, so that's what it meant" Sora said sadly. Shirley grabbed his hand in a comforting manner.

" Riku" I whispered/sighed.

" Friends, same heart, Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends" Tarzan told us. I get it without my heart I won't see Riku or Kairi again.

" No heart, no friends" Tarzan said. Well this has turned into a life lesson I thought as I turned towards Donald. Sora did too along with Donald.

" Sorry about what I said" Sora said rubbing the back of his head. Shirley smiled at us all.

" Me too, sorry Donald" I told him smiling slightly.

" I'm sorry too" Donald told us. I smiled as Goofy grabbed us all into a hug.

" Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy chuckled.

" You said it Goofy" Shirley laughed. Sora, Shirley and I walked up to the keyhole as the blue butterfly's flew around us. It showed us the keyhole and once again I felt power around my heart. Sora grabbed his keyblade as he pointed it at the keyhole. My hands covered my heart as did Shirley. We let our hands drop as I burst of light shot out of our hearts and mixed in with the keyblade's light. A lock clicked shut as the keyhole faded away. After that a gummi block fell out, along the way Terk developed a small crush on Donald. Which we all laughed about, I wonder what would Daisy think if she found out, hmmmm?

We ended up leaving Deep Jungle and said goodbye as we boarded the gummi ship.

**No one's pov**

_Maleficent stood around the group of evil villains. Each hidden in the shadows, in the church cathedral._

_" The hunter lured them there. It was his lust power that was the bait" she stated answering the question of a fellow villain. A laugh rang out in happiness and amusement._

_" yeah, he got chomped instead!" he laughed. A man walked out from the shadows showing his greedy evil eyes. He was draped in a red Arabian robe and held a snake staff._

_" A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless. But the boy and two girls are a problem. They found one of the keyholes" he said a touch of concern in his dry voice. Maleficent waved her hand is if there was nothing to worry about._

_" And those two girls power over light is greatly waking up very fast" Jafar continued before the evil witch could speak._

_" Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest. As for the girls we don't need to fear so long as there full light awakens within their hearts" Maleficent said waving at the thought. Like an annoying fly. A hologram of Sora and co appeared on the table as they boarded their gummi ship._

_" Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan" she stated. Which in truth was true. Sora, Shirley, Kayla, Donald, and Goofy had no idea of the true terror and hell to come._

_" Yes, the princesses" another witch from the shadows called._

_" They are falling into our hands, one by on" Maleficent smiled evilly. Using that boy was paying off in the long run._

_" Speaking of which" she said as Alice stumbled from the shadows. Fear was in her blue eyes as she looked around scared. She had no idea where she was._

_" Hey, Maleficent don't you have a plan with one of the girls?" a cocky bag of bugs asked excitedly. Maleficent turned back to the table which showed Kayla again laughing happily about something." Why yes, sweet brave Kayla will have her light shattered soon in time" she said as ll the villains laughed at crushing the young girls light._

**Kayla's pov**

After we boarded the gummi ship we decided to head back to Traverse Town and talk to Leon.

" Yay let's go see Squally" I laughed happily. Thank you Yuffie for telling my Leon's real name.

" He's gonna hate you for calling him that" Shirley laughed.

" So but it'll be fun, wanna see his reaction" I laughed more.

" He'll chase you, I bet" Shirley smiled at the thought.

" Which means I have nothing to lose!" I shouted with glee. After that Shirley and I put our seatbelts on and had our hands over our heads like a roller coaster. For Sora was driving.

**XxxXxx'**

**Alex: Took me awhile to finish this chapter but it's long and you guy's know Leon's new nickname he does look like a Squally to me. Anyway next chapter Riku comes back so please review!**


	16. Surprising secrets and Riku!

**Alex: And the chapter that you and Kayla have been waiting for Riku comes back!**

**Enjoy…..**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 16: Surprising secrets and Riku!**

**Kayla's pov**

I laughed as we walked through the door into the first district. That was fun I thought as I continued to laugh uncontrollably.

" That was fun" Shirley smiled as her and Sora held hands. Donald shook his head, he still looks dizzy I thought.

" No it wasn't" he quaked mad. He glared at Sora who laughed.

" Yeah, it was it was like a roller coaster ride, minus the giant meteor we hit" I said laughing more. Which caused some people to stare at me weirdly.

" You ok, KK?" Shirley asked smiling. I laughed and shrugged to her.

" I don't know ask again in 30 minutes" I said laughing which got the others to laugh at me.

" Come on let's find Leon" Goofy said. We nodded as we saw Yuffie over by a mailbox.

" Yuffie!" I shouted waving to her. She waved back as we ran over.

" Hey you guy's welcome back. So what brings you back?" she asked. She seems more perky then usual I thought.

" We came to talk to Leon, have you seen him?" Sora asked. Yuffie tapped her chin then smiled.

" Leon's probably at the underground cavern. He trains there often" she said. Cool a secret cavern. But where is it?

" Which would be where?" Shirley asked. Yuffie laughed.

" Oh, you know, the channel in the alleyway is connected to the cavern" she said. Oh, the one that's blocked off. How the heck does Squally get down there I thought.

" Thanks, Yuffie" I said as we walked away. We walked through the second District and cut through all the heartless that came in our way. We arrived in the alleyway and walked through the shallow water. Well Sora, Donald, and Goofy at to perform a trinity to get through. I winced that has to hurt I thought as they slammed into each till breaking the metal bars. Trinity charge comes in handy but hurts.

" Let's go" I laughed as I jumped in the water. Shirley laughed too as I gently splashed her, reminds me of the Islands. As soon as we walked further I literally fell under water, and I kinda freaked out. I pushed up and coughed out a bunch of water.

" You ok, Kayla?" Goofy asked. I nodded and smiled at him. We swam over and soon saw Leon training and Aerith watching. We climbed out of the water as I coughed some more. Leon and Aerith looked over.

" Welcome back" Aerith smiled. I smiled back despite my throat burning.

" We came to talk to you about something we found, a keyhole" I spluttered. Aerith came and handed us some towels that were near by.

" So, you found a keyhole" Leon said. It wasn't a question, a flick of happiness crossed his face. But it was soon gone to his normal demeanor.

" Yeah, the keyblade locked it automatically" Sora said. I nodded along with Shirley.

" Along with our hearts" I said pointing from Shirley to me. Leon rose his eyebrow in a thinking manner.

" Good" Aerith said. Good? Now I was confused.

" Huh?" I asked confused.

" Every world among the stars has a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be on in this town as well" Leon told us. Ohhh, so that's how the heartless destroy the world.

" What do you mean?" Sora asked still confused. Leon crossed his arms over his chest he kinda looks like a stern father when he does that.

" The heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the worlds core" he said. And the world get's destroyed, there must have been heartless on Destiny Islands we just didn't see them. They could have been searching for the keyhole in the secret place.

" What happens to the world?" Sora asked again.

" In the end it disappears" Aerith said.

" WHAT!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora shouted. There yell echoed in the cavern, I rubbed my ear. Wow that was loud.

" That's why your key's are so important" Leon said with the same emotionless face. Him and Cloud would get along great. Speaking of which were gonna see him soon, yay!

" Please lock the keyholes, you're the only ones who can" Aerith begged. I nodded I'll help lock them, Shirley nodded too. But Sora didn't look too sure.

" I don't know" he mumbled. He was thinking it over from the look on his face.

" Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well" Leon added it. Which it would we could make new friends like Tarzan and Alice. Speaking of her I hope she's ok.

" We gotta find your guy's friends! And king Mickey!" Goofy smiled. I chuckled his smile was so funny. Sora nodded convinced.

" I guess your right, ok!" Sora nodded.

" Wait one thing doesn't add up, how can Shirley and I help lock the keyhole with our hearts?" I asked. That's been bothering me lately.

" Yeah, a beam of light shot out of our hearts and mixed with the keyblade's power" Shirley added. Looks like it's been bothering her too.

" It is said there was a girl long ago who held the power of light. With it she spread that light she traveled to various worlds and spread that light to it's people" Aerith said. I wonder who this girl is?

" But when darkness entered people's hearts…" Leon said but trailed off closing his eyes.

" The girl stopped giving her light" Aerith finished. Now I was confused.

" Why?" Shirley and I asked in unison. Aerith shook her head.

" No one knows" she said she had a sad look in her eye. Did she ever met this girl I wonder?

" I think you two hold that very light she had, you two must have been the last people to receive her light and she passed down her powers to you" Leon said. Why would she give us her powers? And I don't remember meeting a girl before?

" That makes sense but out of curiosity what was this girls name?" I asked curious.

" Her name was Hikari" Aerith said.

" Hikari!" I whispered shocked. I heard that name before from a dream. Something then clicked in my head somewhere far and long ago.

**Flashback**

_" Mommy" I cried running into a woman's arms. The woman laughed and lifted me up._

_" Kayla there you are" she said gently kissing my forehead. I giggled as she set me on her lap._

_" Mommy tell me about the light?" I asked as I snuggled closer to her. The woman laughed._

_" Alright light is everywhere, in children, in hearts, in worlds, and in the deepest of darkness" she said telling me my favorite story._

_" Light was born from those of pure hearts and those who wished to protect others along with Kingdomheart's" she said whispering the last part. Kingdomheart's sounds important I wanna see it some day. She whispered the last part so other's with evil minds wouldn't know about Kingdomheart's._

_" Kingdomheart's blessed me with my light and if you ever hear a voice telling you about the light and dark it may be Kingdomheart's talking to you, or…" she said but trailed off._

_" Or?" I asked looking up at mommy. Her face was all fuzzy, why was she fuzzy?_

_" Or you could be going crazy" she said tickling my sides. I laughed as I began tickling her back._

**Flashback end**

I blinked a couple times, did any one else notice I zoned out?

I looked around, nope that didn't notice.

" K, thanks' come on let's go see Cid" Sora said. I nodded as we all walked or swam back out. Once outside I rubbed my head, what the heck was that I wonder. I shook my head as we walked back to the first district, it seems Sora knew where to go.

" Sora did you meet Cid before?" I asked. He nodded.

" Once when we first ended up in Traverse Town" he told us. Everyone headed into the accessory shop but me. I wanted some time to clear my thoughts, my life is crazy I thought. But it never used to be.

**Shirley's pov**

Kayla stayed outside while we headed inside the accessory shop. I don't know why but she's been acting strange lately. Must have a lot of her mind I bet.

" Sora I'm gonna head outside with Kayla" I told him. He nodded as I headed outside, Kayla sat there rocking her head back and forth. She only does that when there's something on her mind.

" Penny for your thoughts?" I asked sitting next to her on the steps. She looked up and smiled at me.

" Yeah, kinda" she muttered sighing.

" Really tell me about it?" I asked her as we watched all the people walk by. Kayla sighed again.

" I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like if anything is real or not" she said closing her eyes. I swear I've heard someone say that before, but who?

" Anything is real KK, even the most unbelievable things" I said patting her back. She chuckled and smiled at me.

" Yeah, your right" she said as she lightly shoved me. I shoved her back and soon we were shoving each other back and forth laughing. Suddenly we heard a bell ring which made me jump and Kayla to laugh. I laughed too.

**Kayla's pov**

" Someone's having fun" Sora laughed walking over.

" Sora" Shirley cried happily. Oh, now I can tease them.

" We have to deliver a book in the third district" Goofy told me. I nodded as I got ready to run for my life.

" Sora and Shirley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes along the baby carriage!" I shouted. I busted out laughing on the look of Sora and Shirley's faces. They were blushing full on crimson, it was cute. Sora and Shirley quickly let there hands go as they looked away embarrassed.

" It's true" I sang in a sing song voice. Shirley looked over and glared at me.

" Kayla get back here!" she screamed as she began chasing. I laughed in pure happiness, well we have till the third district I thought. Shirley chased after me all through the second and third district. And when we got in the third district she chased me around in circles. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived shortly out of breath as they saw us still running around. Yeah it ended when my foot hit the end of a light pole and I fell.

" Owie" I mumbled sitting up. Shirley stood next to me panting for breath.

" You win" she muttered. I pumped my fist in the air.

" Victory is mine!" I shouted. Shirley laughed as we walked over to the door with the fire insignia. Sora pushed on it but it wouldn't open. I then got an idea, as I told Sora to move out of the way. I pointed oblivion at the door.

" Fire!" I shouted. A little dinging noise told me we could open it now. Sora pushed the door open and it opened now.

" Awesome" he said. I smiled, as we walked in. It was dark and creepy looking in here., there was a house in the middle of the water almost like a mini island. Some rocks were our pathway across. An owl hooted from somewhere which only caused it to be more creepy. We started across the water which was kinda hard to do since the rocks were moving. Twice I almost landed face fist in the water, and I don't want to revisit the water again. Not like in the underground cavern. Soon we made it across but the front door was blocked so we walked around trying to find a way in. There was one a hole in the side of the house with a red blanket over it. We walked in to find it bare and cold inside. Since the whole place was stone it was freezing. We walked around looking around the empty room.

" It look like the secret place" I heard a familiar voice say. I gasped softly as Riku walked in my vision.

" Hey, remember the picture we drew together?" he asked. I smiled how could I forget that.

" Riku" I whispered and reached out towards him. He smiled at me tenderly.

" Kayla?" Shirley called to me confused. I looked back at her pulled from my trance. I looked back towards Riku but he was gone. Tears welded up in my eyes, it's just like before I thought sadly.

" You're here early" a voice called. Looking over we saw a man wearing a blue robe and hat with a long white beard.

" Who are you?" Donald asked confused. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. It didn't work.

" I'm Merlin and who might you be, the king asked me to train you three in the art of magic" he told us. I closed my eyes and opened them, it was getting hot in here.

" I'm Kayla I'll be w-waiting outside" I stuttered walking out into the cool night air. I crossed all the stones and waited for the others. I soon cried out tearless sobs, I covered my mouth to keep quiet but they kept coming.

" Why is this happening? Does Destiny love toying with my heart!" I asked laying my head on my knees. I then remembered what Riku asked me, well the illusion Riku. My mind must be playing tricks on me I thought. I could never forget that. It's when Riku was showing me around the Island. It was the first day Shirley and I ended up there. Shirley was with Sora and Riku was showing me around. The last place he showed me was the secret place. I closed my eyes as I remembered.

**Flashback**

_Riku held my hand as we walked through the long tunnel into the secret place. It was damp and cool in the secret place as we walked in. It was really cool there were drawings scribbled on the walls. And a wooden door which I knew was where the keyhole was._

_" This is so cool" I said as I traced some of the drawings. Riku smiled at me, I smiled back._

_" Can I draw a picture?" I asked._

_" Sure you can, I'll help you draw it" he said as he picked up two pointy rocks. He handed me one. I walked over to one of the walls without a drawing on it, let's see I thought. I began drawing a big star into the shape of a paopu fruit. Riku leaned over behind me and drew the two leaves at the top. We didn't color it in though since it was getting late._

**Flashback end.**

I opened my eyes as I smiled at the memory, it seems so long ago. I sighed, where could Riku be?

" Kayla are you?" I heard Shirley ask. Looking up I saw the others starring at me concerned. I smiled that them, I don't want them to worry about me.

" I'm fine just kinda fell asleep" I told them standing up. Shirley nodded but didn't seem convinced at all. We headed out to see Cid, I smirked at Shirley and Sora. Who were once again holding hands. Suddenly two soldier heartless appeared in front of us, we got in stances ready to fight. But I didn't see a third heartless appear as it pounced on my back. I screamed in surprise as I tried to throw it off. Suddenly it was gone along with the other two heartless.

" There you are. What's going on?" a smooth calm voice said. I gasped as I saw Riku walk forward. Is it him! Or am I hallucinating again?

" Riku!" Sora cried shock as he walked forward and tugged on Riku's face. Riku shoved his hands away.

" Hey, hey, cut it out" he said. My heart raced in my chest, I wonder if he could the others could here it.

" Riku!" I shouted as I hugged him tight. He's real, he's not fading away or anything. I buried my face in his chest as I almost started crying again. Riku's really here.

" Kayla" Riku whispered as I felt him hug me back. I didn't want him to let me go.

" I'm not dreaming, right?" I asked him pulling back.

" I hope not. Took forever to find you" he said brushing his silver hair back.

" Riku" I laughed/smiled. Riku smiled and chuckled back as we walked a little bit further in the third district. Riku held my hand tight as if I let go I would fade away. I squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.

" Hey, wait, where's Kairi?" Shirley asked. Oh, yeah we still need to find Kairi. Riku looked back at her.

" isn't she with you?" he asked.

" No" I said. At that Sora hung is head in sadness, Shirley touched his shoulder comforting.

" Well don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too" he said. I nodded I know she did. Riku let my hand go as he walked back a little bit. I fallowed like how a little girl fallows his mother. I couldn't help it we've been separated too long.

" We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us. Don't worry" Riku said glancing back and then forward again." Just leave everything to me. I know this-" Riku was suddenly cut off as we heard a slashing sound. A heartless appeared and Sora killed it.

" Leave it to who?" Sora asked as he rested kingdom key on his shoulder.

" Sora, what did you-" Riku asked confused at what had happened. I smiled I can't wait to tell Riku I have a keyblade and control light.

" Kayla, Shirley, and I have been looking for you and Kairi too, with their help" he said pointing to Donald and Goofy. My smiled faded away as I saw Riku's face darken, it was scary.

" Who are they?" he asked glancing and slightly glaring at Donald and Goofy. I don't think anyone else noticed.

" Ahem, my name is" Donald started but I cut him off.

" We've visited so many places looking for you" Sora said. I nodded rapidly.

" That's right" I smiled. Riku smiled back his face no longer darkened in that scary way.

" Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed" he smiled at me. Was it just me or was Riku only starring at me?

Suddenly Goofy pulled me over to where Sora, Shirley, and I were squished together. I giggled a little bit.

" Oh, and guess what? Sora's the keyblade master, and Shirley and Kayla are Hikari's light" he smiled letting us go. Donald walked over.

" Who would've thought it" he said. Yeah, wait what!

" What's that mean!" Sora asked looking at him.

" Yeah, Donald!" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Donald laughed nervously, he had two people ganging up on him again.

" So, this is called a keyblade?" Riku said. I gasped as I looked back at Riku he was holding Sora's keyblade. But how the keyblade only let's the master hold it!

Sora looked down and then back at Riku.

" Hey, give it back" Sora whined running forward. Riku jumped back as Sora fell face first. Shirley ran over and helped Sora up. Riku held the keyblade up in the air and looked at it intently.

" Catch" he said tossing it back to Sora. Who caught it but almost fell again.

" Riku, check this out" I said holding my hand out calling oblivion. Riku eye's held shock but he smiled at me.

" Cool so you're a keyblade master too, huh?" he asked walking up to me.

" Yep" I smiled calling it back.

" Okay so, your coming with us, right?" Sora asked hopeful.

" Yeah, right Riku?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

" We have this awesome rocket" Sora said still amazed about the gummi ship. I rolled my eyes, he acts like a kid sometimes. No wonder Shirley likes him.

" Just don't let Sora drive" I said warning Riku.

" Hey!" Sora cried offended. I just laughed.

" No, he can't come!" Donald suddenly said. WHAT! My mind screamed.

" What!" Sora and I cried in unison.

" Forget it" Donald said crossing his arms over his chest.

" Oh, come one! He's my friend!" Sora shouted. I glared at Donald, stubborn duck!

" Mine too, he's my boy….best friend!" I cried quickly correcting myself. Shirley smirked at me. I blushed a little bit.

" Huh? He's gone" Goofy said. My heart skipped a beat, what!" Riku?" Sora called confused.

I ran forward a little bit.

" Riku where'd you go!" I shouted. Donald was tapping his foot in annoyed.

" Nice going" Sora said.

" Yeah, thanks' a lot Donald" I shouted at him mad. Riku was gone again.

" Oh, well at least he's ok and who's knows maybe will run into Kairi soon too" Sora said smiling as we started back to Cid. Him being ok isn't good enough, I want him here with me. I sighed as we started walking away, we decided to cut through the second district when I realized a light was on in the vacant house.

" Hey did someone move in?" I asked out loud. A perky voice answered for me.

" Yep, but it's gonna be our secret hideout" Yuffie said pulling Shirley and I into a bone crushing hug. I laughed but gasped for breath, Yuffie chuckled and let us go.

" Come one, Cid's inside" she said leading us in. The vacant house was small and cozy, Aerith, Leon, and Cid were there.

" Yo, cid we delivered the book" I smiled at him.

" Thanks' so you guy's ever of Maleficent?" he asked as we sat around a table. Leon like usual was leaning against the wall.

" Never heard of her" Shirley said.

" Nope" I added in shaking my head. I then got lost in my own thoughts kinda but I was still listening.

**Shirley's pov**

Kayla was in her own thoughts that I could tell, but she was still listening. She's always been good at that.

" Who is she?" Sora asked confused.

" A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid said mad. I guess he didn't like her, but the name Maleficent sounded familiar like someone told me about her once before.

" She's the reason this town is full of heartless. Don't take her lightly" Leon said eyes closed. He's always calm, and emotionless, no wonder Kayla wants to annoy him.

" She's been using the heartless for years" Aerith added in. Sadness was in her eyes.

" We lost our worlds, thanks' to her" Leon said opening his eyes. That's why he changed his name to distance himself from his past.

" One day, a swarm of heartless took over our world!" Cid said sadly.

" That was nine years ago" Leon muttered glaring at nothing.

" I got out of that mess and came here with these guys" Cid said sighing. I gasped that was so sad.

" That's so sad" Kayla whispered sadly. She must've remembered what happened to our world.

" Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem" Leon said still glaring.

" Ansem!" Kayla and I cried in unison. We looked at each other then back at Leon, why does that name see familiar.

" Yes, he dedicated his life to studying the heartless" he told us. Ansem, the name rings a bell but from where.

**Flashback**

_" Mommy where are we going?" I asked her as we walked through a huge gate. I've only seen the castle not been in it._

_" Well, I'm going to work here with a woman named Hikari, she has a daughter close to your age" she told me holding my hand. We were gonna live in the castle too, but I was nervous._

_" Look, Shirley there they are now, and that's Ansem the wise our ruler" se whispered in my ear as we walked closer. I saw a little girl with short brown hair with green eyes, a woman stood next to her. The little girl looked just like her mom, a man stood next to the woman. His arm was around her waist but I couldn't see his face._

**Flashback end**

" Shirley you ok?" Kayla asked shaking my shoulder. I blinked and looked up.

" Yeah, why" I asked confused.

" You zoned out, I thought I was the only one doing that lately" she smiled at me. I laughed but then I realized she humming the song she sang earlier. I blushed and began chasing Kayla again.

**Riku's pov**

I starred at the window, which showed Sora standing next to his friends. Shirley was chasing Kayla around. Kayla was smiling and laughing, earlier she looked frustrated when I left. I wish I could have taken her with me.

" You see? It's just as I told you" Maleficent said coming up behind me.

" While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions" she said laying her hand on my shoulder. She was right all along, Sora had made new friends.

" Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you" she said looking at me. But I never took my eyes of Kayla. Who cares about Sora he's made new friends.

" Your better off without that wretched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me" Maleficent leaning down. I continued to stare at Kayla, at my angel.

" I'll help you find what you're searching for" she said. I shook my head.

" Not without Kayla" I simply said. I won't do anything else without her.

" If it's your beloved you want. Then you beloved I will help get" she smiled. But I didn't noticed the evil behind it, not once did I notice.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Another long chapter so please review, and Chocobo head I mean Cloud comes in the next chapter.**


	17. Chocobo head I mean Cloud

**Alex: And Cloud who is my favorite FF7 guy ever comes in this chapter, so enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 17: Chocobo head! I mean Cloud**

**Shirley's pov**

I sighed in tiredness, a lot of things happened in Traverse Town. We learned we have to seal the keyholes to stop the heartless from destroying more worlds. Kayla and I hold this great power over light. A woman named Hikari gave us our power, supposedly. But frankly I don't remember meeting a woman before. We met Merlin, we found Riku again. I smiled Kayla was so happy, I've never seen her that happy before. Well she was really happy to call Leon by his nickname. I smiled as I remembered that.

**Flashback**

_We had sealed the keyhole in Traverse Town so there was no more heartless. For now anyway but they would return soon. We talked to Cid who fixed up the gummi ship and gave us a warp gummi to travel faster to worlds we had visited before. After that we decided to leave for the next world._

_" Hang on, where's Kayla?" Donald cried looking around franticly. Oh, no we lost her I thought. Till we heard someone yell." Kayla get back here!" Leon shouted._

_" Never Squally!" Kayla shouted back. Turning around we saw Leon chasing Kayla full speed. Leon may be fast but Kayla's faster, and boy did he look annoyed._

_" She's crazy" Sora laughed. I laughed too as Donald and Goofy keeled over laughing._

_" That's Kayla for you, calm and collected, but has a happy go lucky side too" I giggled. The chase ended when she tripped and fell, ouch. In the end chase said sorry to Leon and promised not to call him that again._

_" Ready to go?" I asked Kayla. She smirked and nodded to me, I know what she's gonna do. We were by the door as Kayla stopped and turned back to Leon._

_" Bye Squally see you soon!" she shouted. Leon started running forward as Kayla ran to the door._

_" Go, go, go" she yelled as we fallowed her. This time he didn't catch her, but he'll get revenge when we return to Traverse Town._

**Flashback end**

I laughed as I remember, at the moment Kayla was resting up. For we were heading to this fighting tournament.

" Hey, Shirley?" Sora said. I turned to him. Sora was nervous about something that was for sure. A light blush dusted his face, it was cute.

" Yeah, Sora" I asked. Sora reached into his pockets and pulled out a small black box.

" I, uh, got you something" he said handing it to me. I cocked my head to the side confused. What did he get me?

I opened the small box and gasped, laying in-between the fuzzy black velvet was a silver ring. A deep blue heart was in the center, the color was like Sora's eyes, two hands held the heart, and on top of it was a crown. That looked much like the one Sora was wearing.

" It's called a claddagh ring" Sora said. It was really pretty, the heart glittered in the soft light.

" It's pretty" I said smiling at Sora. He smiled back and blushed deeper, he took my hand and put it on me.

" Yeah, uh, the hands mean friendship, and crown means loyalty, and the heart uh…" Sora told me but trailed off.

" Love" I whispered finished for him. He nodded.

" But I love you as a friend" he quickly replied, I winced a little bit but he didn't notice. I like him more then a friend though.

" Thank you Sora, I'll never take it off" I said putting the black box down. He smiled at me." Awww, how cute" Kayla cooed. I gasped and looked over at her, Kayla was leaning on her elbow smiling at us. I blushed.

" I thought you were asleep?" I asked her confused.

" I was but I woke up and happened to see this romantic scene going on" she said winking at us, I blushed again.

" Were here!" Donald called to us. Kayla hopped up from her seat as we all got off the gummi ship.

**Kayla's pov**

That was so sweet of Sora to give Shirley that ring. Though teasing will come later from me. We now have both something from the boy's we like. I have a necklace from Riku, and Shirley has a ring from Sora. I smiled at the thought of Riku, but I still miss him. Looking forward a huge coliseum stood before us, two statues in the shape of fights stood on the sides.

" This place is huge" I cried looking around at everything.

" You said it, come on let's go inside" Shirley said as we linked arms together and skipped ahead. We walked inside and looked around, there were trophy's on the right. And a guy that was half goat on the left putting letters on a sign. We walked forward to see if he could help us.

" Um?" Sora asked not sure what to say. The goat boy waved his hand.

" Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games" he said pointing to the pedestal. And it was huge!

I've never seen on that big before, Sora, Shirley and I walked over and started pushing on it.

" It weights a ton" Sora grunted as he pushed the pedestal harder.

" No kidding" I panted. My foot slipped across the floor and I fell down, I panted for breath as I stood up again.

" He's kidding right?" I asked Shirley glancing back at goat boy.

" Wish he were" she replied as we walked back over to him.

" It's way to heavy!" Sora cried panting slightly. The goat boy straightened up his tail went ridged.

" What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" he yelled turning around. He stopped what he was saying as he saw us.

" Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? My names Phil by the way" he asked jumping down. I huffed way to be blunt about things, doesn't he know we wanna enter in the tournament.

" This here's the world-famous coliseum, hero's only!" he said walking forward making Donald walk back.

" And I got my hands full preparing for the games! Run along pipsqueaks" he told us. Ok, now I'm mad I thought.

" Pipsqueaks! Why you little…!" I shouted but trailed off. Because Shirley covered my mouth and dragged me away a little bit. Sora glared at Phil, Phil sighed and put his hands on his hips.

" Look it's like this. Hero's are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum" Phil told us. Shirley uncovered my mouth as I glared, we've fought a lot of monsters. Donald was outraged as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" You got hero's standing right in front of you" he said proudly. Goofy grabbed Shirley, Sora, and I into a hug.

" Yup. They're real hero's chosen by the keyblade and Hikari's light" he said smiling at us. I smiled back leave it to Goofy to clear things up.

" And we're hero's too" Donald added in pointing to himself. Phil looked as if he saw something funny.

" Hero's? those runts?" he laughed pointing at us. I glared at him, Sora waved his hand mad.

" What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" he cried. Shirley and I nodded agreeing with Sora.

" Yeah, were strong!" I shouted along. Phil kept laughing.

" Don't judge us on our size!" Shirley shout glaring at Phil too. But he kept laughing, I wonder if someone can die from laughing?

" Hey, if you can't even move this" Phil said pushing on the pedestal." You can't call yourself" Phil was struggling with it and air for that matter. " A hero" he said falling down. I put my hands on my hips, he can't even move it.

" Okay, so it takes more than brawn, well, well, let's see what you can do" he said standing up walking into the coliseum. We were in the lobby apparently.

" Bring it!" I shouted as we fallowed. The challenge he gave us wasn't that hard. We had to break a bunch of barrels under the time limit. Two rounds for each of us, including Donald and Goofy. And we passed, easy as pie I thought happily, he'll have to let us in now.

" You know, you kids ain't bad" Phil told us impressed.

" Looks like were headed for the games" Sora laughed putting his hands behind his head. Shirley smiled and hugged him. I smiled there so cute together.

" All right!" I cheered punching the air.

" Afraid not" Phil simply said. Shirley let go.

" Why, not?" Shirley asked whining like a 5 year old. Which caused Sora to look at her with a googly eyed look on his face. Phil held up two fingers.

" Two words, you guy's ain't hero's" he said. Wait that's not two words.

" That's four words" I said. Phil rolled his eyes at me.

" Come one" Sora cried. Phil turned away from us and crossed his arms.

" Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell" he said waving his hand. Suddenly my whole body felt electricity running through my body. Soon the feeling was gone, we had learned the spell thunder. Yay a new spell we all learned aero after we versed the opposite armor. It was just like guard armor, minus it shooting balls of darkness at us. I huffed mad.

" Fine, you'll be sorry you didn't let us hero's in" I said over my shoulder as we headed out.

" Tell me when they come" Phil called back to me. I gritted my teeth in anger and growled. Before we could walk any further we heard a voice.

" Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" a voice asked. Looking over we saw a man that was all blue with blue flames as hair. He wore a Greek blue robe with a small skull on the side.

" Who are you?" Donald asking pointing at him.

" Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess" the mysterious man said walking over to us." You want to enter the games, right?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder. He was looking at me weirdly, this is creeping me out. I nodded.

" Well, then, hey, get a load of this" he said holding out his hand. Blue fire flashed and in his hand he held three pass's to enter the games.

" Pass's?" Shirley, Sora, and I asked in unison. The man nodded.

" It's all your. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, little pipsqueaks" he said walking away. He glanced back at me and smirked. Ok, not weird at all.

" Let's go show Phil" Sora cried running ahead with Shirley.

" I repeat, wait lover boy!" I shouted chasing after them. I couldn't tell if they were blushing or not. But who cares we can enter.

" hey, Phil get aloud of this" I said as we each held up our pass's.

" Hey, how'd you three get this?" he asked shocked.

" That information is classified" I said tapping my head. I sound like Reno from Advent Children now.

" Can we enter the games now?" Donald asked hopeful.

" Yeah, can we" I asked giving the puppy dog eyes again. I wonder if the puppy dog eyes would work on Riku. Heh, I'll have to try that next time.

" Well….I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready?" he asked.

" You bet" I smiled happily.

" Bring it on!" Sora shouted causing Shirley to giggle. We walked out and began the tournaments. Turns out we had to verse the heartless, and it was easy. Beating heartless comes naturally to us. We went through a couple rounds with Phil talking to us here and there. But then another opponent walked in. He wore a solider type uniform with a red cape behind him. It was ripped up at the end, he also had a golden claw glove. His hair was really spiky more spiky then Sora's. It was a bright yellow, heh look's like a chocobo I thought. His eyes were sky blue that glowed mysteriously. He starred at us as he walked back. Even when he turned away he glanced back at us.

" Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him" Phil said.

" He's got cool hair!" I shouted laughing.

" Was that all you paid attention to?" Shirley asked.

" Maybe" I said smirking as we headed back into the ring. We versed the rest of the heartless and won. Shirley and I held hands and jumped up in down in victory.

**Cloud's pov**

" Those little punks are you next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it just take them out." Hades told me. I scoffed, he was afraid of some kids.

" The great god of the underworld is afraid of kids? Sorry, but my contract says…" I started but got cut off. Hades was angry, like I care.

" I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament" Hades shouted. He then pointed to those kids.

" But you gotta fight those kids to get to him. Come on." He said. I closed my eyes, I have to do more senseless fighting. I just wanna find my light.

" Oh, don't forget, get one of the girls?" Hades added in. I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrow at him.

" Why?" I asked. Why does he want me to kidnap one of those girls.

" Don't ask just do, she's important" he said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" Fine. Which one there's two girls?" I asked. Hades looked back at the girls, eh then turned back to me.

" The one wearing the stupid fruit necklace, she must like her fruit, eh?" he asked. I walked away without saying anything else. Fighting senseless battles, kidnapping kids, what else is to come?

**Kayla's pov**

We reached the final match, we had to verse the man named Cloud. He had this huge sword with bandages wrapped around it. He must be tough to wield that I thought. The cattle soon began as we called out keyblade's. Before I could react Cloud ran forward and lifted me up on and through me over his shoulder.

" Hey, put me down" I screamed dropping my keyblade.

" Kayla" Shirley cried running forward. Cloud easily dodged her attack and jumped back.

" Is that the best you can do?" he asked her. I gritted my teeth in anger, this isn't fair.

" Put me down, stupid chocobo head!" I shouted. Cloud squeezed me tighter which hurt like hell.

" Don't call me that" he said. I rolled my eyes.

" I'll call you whatever the heck I want chocobo head!" I shouted. Cloud jumped in the air and pointed his sword down as he struck Sora. Oh, no I thought. I can't let him hurt my friends.

" Kayla quit making him mad, it's only harder on us" Donald shouted to me.

" I'm being kidnapped here!" I shouted back. Oh, starting to get dizzy I thought. I was being jerked every which way and it was not fun. Suddenly Cloud fell on one knee defeated. Cloud let me go as I ran to Shirley and co.

" You ok?" she asked concerned. I nodded and walked closer to Cloud. He stood up and looked at me before looking back. Suddenly a giant dog stepped on him, Cloud got knocked out.

" NO!" I shouted. I know he tried to kidnap but there must have been a reason to it. And I still care I he's ok. The giant three headed dog was being held back my a man. He was all muscle too.

" Herc!" Phil shouted. So this is Hercules, he shouted for Phil to get us outta here. Shirley grabbed my hand and literally dragged me inside. I need to help Cloud my mind screamed.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: This is the last chapter I will update till I come back from camping so please review^^**


	18. NiSan

**Alex: Now here's the next chapter to a Journey begins so enjoy also there will be another flashback between Kayla and Riku^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 18: Ni-San**

**Kayla's pov**

I paced back and forth in the lobby, was Cloud and Hercules ok. Phil panted for breath as he told us the three headed dog was Cerberus guardian of the underworld. That blue guy had something to do with it I know he did. I had heard him say something about accidents happening. I walked over to the others who were concerned also.

"We gotta help" I whispered to them. Good thing Phil didn't hear me.

"Yeah, let's go be hero's" Sora smiled. We headed for the entrance to the coliseum when Phil stopped us.

"Hey, what are you crazy! Going to fight Cerberus!' Phil cried looking at as like we were crazy. Which in truth we might have been crazy. But I want to help Cloud, there had to be a reason he was trying to kidnap me.

"You can decide if we're not hero material or not, we're going" Sora told him with a serious look on his face.

"Don't try and stop us!" I shouted running out. I ran outside with the others fallowing me, Cerberus had Hercules cornered on the other end of the coliseum. Cloud hanged over his shoulder still passed out. I put my hand to my mouth and let out a long whistle. Like how Tidus does in Final Fantasy X. took me a while to get the whistle down actually. Cerberus's ears stood up as he turned around towards us. He growled at us as drool and saliva dripped from his monstrous mouth. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, it was gross. Hercules ran over and into the lobby, Phil came out.

"Kids, I got two words for you: ATTACK!" he shouted running inside the lobby.

"Hey, that's one word!" Shirley shouted after him. I called oblivion and glared at Cerberus, the others got out there weapons too.

"Come on little puppy" I shouted running forward. Cerberus growled as he jumped in the air, landing back down and shockwave went everywhere. Pushing us all to the sides, Donald and Goofy were by Cerberus's mouth. He was snapping wildly at them, I grabbed my keyblade and pointed it at them.

"Defense!" I shouted. Two gusts of winds surrounded their bodies and absorbed Cerberus's attacks. I ran forward and blasted a beam of light at him; he looked up and growled at me. I suddenly felt and smelled darkness under me. I gasped and looked down as I got shot with a beam of darkness. I cried out in pain as I fell, it felt like a thousand needles stabbing my body. I held back my tears as I stood up but more darkness was coming under me. I quickly cart wheeled away. But it wasn't giving up, I continued to cart wheel away from the darkness. After a couple minutes it was gone. I stood back up and shook of my dizziness.

"Kayla!" I heard Shirley shout. Looking up she was on top of Cerberus, Sora was distracting it. Well reaction commands don't come in until the second game. So I guess Shirley and I will break that rule. I ran forward and jumped up, Shirley extended her hand to me. I grabbed it as she flung me high in the air. The wind blew my hair back as I turned around in the sky. I twirled Oblivion easily in my hand. Light surrounded it, was it a new attack?

"Angel's light!" I shouted throwing my keyblade. What looked like angels wings grew on oblivion as it streaked down to Cerberus. Light surrounded it fully as it connected with Cerberus head. I flew back down and easily and gracefully landed on the ground. Cerberus whimpered as it shook its middle head. The other two weren't through with us yet; it opened its mouth and shot fire balls at us. Great more cart wheeling I thought as I took off running. Sora held Shirley's hand as they dodged the fire balls. I cart wheeled a couple times and just in time to. As two fire balls exploded next to each. Shirley sent a beam of light towards Cerberus. He didn't like that as he jumped in the air to send a shockwave at us. I gritted my teeth as I prepared myself this time. As Cerberus landed down, well at least the others will be ok I thought.

"Everyone" I shouted pointing my keyblade at them. A blast of light was sent to them as a barrier surrounded them. The shockwave went through as I got pushed away. I landed on the ground harshly as I slowly stood up Cerberus was before me. Cerberus leaned down to bite me I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It didn't come opening my eyes again I looked up. Sora and Shirley blocked two of the heads. While Donald and Goofy blocked the center one. I smiled as I stood up. Donald quickly healed me with a cure spell as they shoved Cerberus back.

"Shirley, together!" I told her. She nodded and smiled as she took my hand. Instantly as we touched hands light flew everywhere. And zoomed straight towards Cerberus striking him down for good. We all gasped for breath especially Shirley and me. Using our light together takes a lot out of us. Shirley and I smiled at each other as we grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down in victory. We are getting stronger as we travel to new worlds. Shirley let go of my hands as she glomped Sora. I laughed as we wall ran inside to tell Phil of our victory. And he was shocked. Inside I didn't see Cloud, Hercules said he was outside. I nodded as I went outside to talk to him. I saw him by the doors we came through when we first came here. I walked over and once I got close enough he looked up.

"Hi" I said smiling at him. Cloud nodded to me but didn't say anything.

"I'm Kayla; hey can I ask you some questions?" I asked him. Cloud what sounded like a laugh, chuckled a bit.

"What is this an interrogation?" he asked. I put a fake look on my face.

"Hey how'd you know" I cried like a 5 year old. Cloud chuckles again as he looked up at me with his mako blue eyes. I smiled at him.

"Um, let's see why did you try and kidnap me?" I asked sitting next to him. Cloud looked down and rested his head on his hands.

"Hades told me too, we were under a contract and he said you were important" he muttered. By the way he sounded it sounded like he felt guilty for doing it. I'm important?

Maybe that's why Hades was staring at me weirdly I thought.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it, I'm fine honest" I said standing up. But as I did I tripped over a pedestal. I landed on the ground for the third time today, I smiled sheepishly at Cloud.

"Heh, has anyone ever told you, you're like an annoying littler sister?" he asked me helping me up. I laughed a little bit and rubbed the back of my head.

"Nope, but hey if I'm the annoying little sister does that mean you're the stern protective older brother?" I asked him once again sitting next to him. Cloud chuckled once again.

"I guess it does" he said. He's really not one to talk but at least he's talking to me. I smiled at him and looked at him.

"Good so I can call you Ni-San then" I said smiling happily. By the look on Cloud's face he was confused. I giggled a little bit.

"Ni-San means older brother, that's what I think of you" I told him. Cloud smiled a little bit which I'm guessing was rare.

"Then you're my little sister then" he said ruffling my hair. I laughed as I pushed his hand away.

"So what are you searching for?" he suddenly asked me. What I'm searching for, heh that's easy my mind said.

"I'm searching for the one I love" I told him simply. He nodded at me.

"Good for you" he told me. I nodded as I looked up as I heard footsteps. Shirley, Sora, Donald, and goofy were walking over. And Donald looked down right well pissed.

"Hey are you alright?" Sora asked Cloud once they reached us. Cloud looked up and looked back down.

"Yeah" he simply said. Sora had a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"So, why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked mentioning Hades. Oh, yeah forgot to ask that. Cloud once again rested his chin on his hands, covering his mouth in thought.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it back fired" he told us standing up. I stood up too as I stretched, Cloud looked up towards the sky. I'm guessing to ashamed to look at us let alone me. Considering I was now his little sister.

"I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light" he said. That made me think of Riku instantly, there's still time I thought. Sora smiled at him.

"You'll find it, were searching, too" Sora told him. Yep, I was looking for Riku, and together we were searching for Kairi. Cloud looked down at us.

"For your light?" he asked. We all nodded, Cloud walked over and put something in Sora's hand. A new attack, along the way he ruffled my hair one last time.

"Don't lose sight of it" he told Sora. He walked further away from us; Sora turned around and called to him.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved" Sora called to him waving his hand. Cloud turned around and ran his hand through his hair and smiled at us all.

"I think I'll pass" he said walking off. In my head I could see myself with oblivion a heartless showed up. I held my keyblade tight as I swiftly slashed it back and forth, I was everywhere at once. One final swift slash and the heartless was gone, I learned Cloud's final limit breaker. Omnislash. I opened my eyes as ran forward.

"Ni-San!"I shouted. Cloud turned around as I ran into him and hugged Cloud tight. Cloud went ridged at first but hugged me back just as tightly as I did too. I pulled back a little bit and smiled at my older brother.

"Don't worry you'll find your light cause it's here" I told him pointing to his heart. As I did a small light glowed and sinked into his heart. I hugged Cloud one last time.

"Will see each other again, goodbye little sister and be careful" he whispered as he hugged me again. I waved to him as he left; I walked back to Shirley and co.

"Awww you have an older brother now" Shirley smiled. I smiled back, I do have one awesome cool older brother indeed.

**Riku's pov**

I sighed as I paced my room back and forth this was driving me crazy. Kayla was driving me crazy earlier I heard her voice in my head. And someone was kidnapping her!

But Maleficent told me she was fine and that no one kidnapped her. I gritted my teeth in anger she never tells me anything I thought. I relaxed as I sat on my bed; I flopped back and starred at the ceiling. The black darkened ceiling reminded me of the secret places dark rocky walls. I then thought back to the day Kayla and I drew a picture on the wall. The picture of the paopu fruit.

**Flashback**

_Kayla walked ahead of me out of the cave but I back tracked back inside. I quickly walked over and picked up and rock. Since we didn't color in the paopu fruit drawing yet, I had to quickly do this. But instead of coloring it in I wrote my name on top and then Kayla's name undermine and added the word together forever. All together it said Riku and Kayla together forever; I don't know why I wrote it something told me it felt right. Right to put this, who knows maybe it'll come true I thought walking out of the cave. And towards Kayla who was looking for me._

**Flashback end**

I smiled at the memory I hope that comes true us together forever. Riku and Kayla together forever.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter so please review a lot of stuff happened in this chapter but I hoped you guys liked the battle part^^**


	19. Sand Castle

**Alex: Awww Cloud's gone boo! Anyway now let's continue with the journey which will bring Riku once again to see his beloved angel, enjoy^^ for the chapter name I couldn't think of anything to put so it ended up as it is.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 19: Sand castle**

**Shirley's pov**

I was happy for Kayla she got an older brother. A protective older brother, hmmmm. I wonder what he'll think of Riku?

I shook my head amused at the thought, that would be a sight to see. Looking over to Kayla she was sound asleep. Being jerked every which way on someone's shoulder and battling Cerberus certainly took a toll on Kayla. I turned back around and saw Sora pestering Donald to drive, I laughed. Sora turned around and smiled at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked sitting next to me. I shook my head and laughed some more at the expression on his face.

"You" I giggled. Sora laughed too, I looked over out the gummi ship window and saw a weird hole. Was it those warp holes Cid mentioned?

"Hey maybe that leads to another world" I said. It was worth a try to go through I thought.

"Worth a shot" Sora said. Donald mumbled something incoherent and steered into it. We entered it and flew swiftly through faster then we normally fly. Once out it looked like we were in a different area of the cosmos. But it was still pretty none the less, a couple minutes later we saw another world plain sight in few. I reached over and shook Kayla.

"Time to get up" I told her. She mumbled a no and turned over in her seat, I sighed I didn't want to do this.

"Kayla Riku's back!"I shouted making Sora, Donald, and Goofy to give me weird looks. But it caused Kayla to get up and look around rapidly looking for Riku. She frowned and glared at me as she stretched.

"That wasn't funny" she said still glaring. I smiled at her a little bit.

"Yeah, but it got ya up" I said quickly. She nodded as we got off the gummi ship.

**No one's pov**

Maleficent and Jafar stood in the heart of Agrabah as they talked. Maleficent was checking up on her accomplices or to her, her pawns.

"And the keyhole?"She asked. She wasn't too concerned about the key bearer and the two girls who held Hikari's light.

"The heartless are searching for it now, I'm certain will find it soon enough" Jafar told her reassuringly. Jafar's eyes narrowed slightly as if starring at something annoying.

"So that just leaves…." He started but trailed off as he heard wings flapping. Looking up a red parrot flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine she's disappeared like magic!" the parrot named Iago told him breathlessly. Flying all over Agrabah had left him panted for breath slightly.

"The girl is more trouble than she's worth" Jafar scoffed. Maleficent turned to him displeased.

"You said you had things under control" she said. Jafar turned to her.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in, but why worry about Princess Jasmine?" he asked thoroughly confused. As to why keep her alive and not turn her into a heartless.

"With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the keyhole" Jafar told her. As if it were a sure enough plan. Maleficent growled under her breath but Jafar didn't hear. She was angry to not know that one of her pawns did not know what was needed for the final keyhole.

"We need all seven princess's of heart to open the final door" she told him closing her eyes. Jafar remained silent as he listened.

"Any fewer is useless "she finished opening her eyes. Jafar nodded.

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her" he said as bandit heartless appeared. The swords clanged and made noise as they awaited orders.

"Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once" he told them. They ran off with Iago flying behind them in the search for the lost princess.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long, the heartless consume the careless" Maleficent warned. Jafar laughed amused at what she said.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary" he said walking away. Maleficent merely rolled her eyes.

"Do not forget that Kayla mustn't be harmed" she told Jafar. Jafar glanced behind him at the witch.

"Do not worry I won't let anything happen to Hikari's precious daughter" he replied back to her.

Nearby behind one of the shopping stalls that littered the square. A young girl crouched down out of sight. Her long black hair was in a braid. She wore a light blue shirt that exposed her stomach with light blue hakamas. She wore golden Arabian shoes, along with a crown with a blue jewel in the center. She looked down worriedly and scared.

**Kayla's pov**

Ok, the Deep Jungle was hot but nothing compares to this heat my mind screamed. We were in a town in the middle of a desert. We walked right into town and looked around. It was completely deserted. And we found out why, upon walking in heartless showed up. We grabbed our keyblade's and charged through. But Shirley and I got knocked back by two bandit heartless. I landed next to a pot that scared the crap out of me. Four legs grew from it and scratched me, I hissed in pain. I brought Oblivion up and blocked it's next attack. Easily spinning my keyblade I sliced it in half without getting hurt again. Turning back to the fight I got rid of a bandit heartless that was sneaking up on Sora. Sora nodded to me, I smiled at him as we defeated all the heartless.

"Well that was fun" I mumbled yawning. I was still tired from the last battle I was in. And a tad sore, nows the time for Ni-San to come so he can give me a piggy back ride.

"Come on let's explore the rest of the city" Sora said. We nodded an agreement as we set off, we went everywhere. And as we went we saw not one person in sight. It was kinda creepy.

"This reminds me of some horror movie" Shirley said looking around. Sora grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I've said it before and I'll say it again they are so cute together. I then saw a pole leading up.

"I wonder where this leads?" I said to myself as I began climbing up.

"Kayla" Shirley cried as she fallowed me. I've always hated climbing up poles it's always so hard to get a good grip on them. But going down is even more fun just remember to wear gloves so you won't burn your hands. Once all the way up we had climbed up into a house. The wall was opened up and a bunch of cushions littered the steps and some blankets. Some torn some not, different colored pillows were there also. We the wall opened up showed an amazing few of a palace in the distance. Around the room were some books and pots. Ok, I don't want to go near a pot again I thought as I remembered the last one. Stupid pot heartless!

"Do you hear that?" Goofy asked. I cocked my head to the side confused, hear what?

Then I heard it, like a shuffling scrapping noise. Like something trying to get free, I fallowed the noise. And to my amazement saw a real flying carpet. It was purple and had lion designs on it., it also was really struggling to get free. I saw what was covering it a crate, leaning over I pushed it aside. The carpet stood up and bowed to me. It then flew off towards the desert.

"Think we should fallow?" Shirley asked. I shook my head no.

"Let's explore the rest of the city first" I suggested. No one complained as we continued on our way. We took down some heartless that was prowling about and came to an alley way. Nothing seemed to be back here.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Who's there? Hello?" a girl asked. Looking over a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes stood up from behind some crates.

"Hi there, I'm Sora" he smiled. Shirley laughed, the girl hopped over the crates and towards us.

"I'm Kayla, nice to meet you" I smiled at her.

"My names Shirley" she said. Jasmine smiled at us all after Donald and Goofy introduced themselves.

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah" she told us. Making her a princess.

"Uh…..so that makes you a princess" Goofy said. Looks like he got it too. Jasmine nodded.

"Yes. But my father has been disposed by Jafar, who know controls the city" she told us. That's awful, but who's Jafar.

"Jafar?" I asked confused. His name made me shiver. What is up with people's names and making me shiver in fright?

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah" Jasmine said. Worry and concern was in her eyes for her city and her people. Evil powers? The darkness I thought instantly.

"He's desperately searching for something—-something he calls the "keyhole"" she said. Sora, Shirley, and I looked at each other.

"Keyhole!" I whispered.

"Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me" Jasmine said her eyes going dreamy for a second. Awww she's in love with whoever "he" is.

"Who helped you?" Sora asked confused.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something. Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right" she said her eyes filling worry. So "he" is named Aladdin. Suddenly we heard a dark creepy voice.

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" the creepy man asked. We all looked up and a balcony we saw him. A man wearing a red and black Arabian robe, with a red and black hat. In his left hand he held a golden snake staff with glowing red eyes. I shivered at the sight, every time I see a snake I think of Orochimaru from Naruto. And thinking of him does not help the fact that we have a new enemy.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see" he smirked. We called our keyblade and ran forward a bit.

"Jasmine, run!" Sora told her. She nodded and ran off down the alley way. Jafar's eyes lit up in delight as he saw our weapons.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key and the girls who carry the light" he smiled walking off as heartless showed up. As he walked away he was looking at me closely. The fight didn't last long as they weren't that hard.

"Let's find Aladdin" I suggested. Maybe that carpet knew where he was?

"Right, let's try the desert, the carpet headed that way" Sora cried running off. We ran through the city and passed the entrance. Once through I wiped sweat off my forehead, the carpet flew over as he landed by us. He was pointing out in the desert; he wanted us to fallow him.

"Come on, he wants us to climb on him to ride to wherever he wants us to go" I said as the magic carpet straightened out for us to climb. Shirley and I sat in the front, while Sora sat in the middle. Donald and Goofy were on the sides as we rode across the vast desert. Even flying through the air with a breeze blowing through. It was still hot as ever but complaining will get me nowhere. After awhile the clouds darkened as if it looked like it would rain. But I doubt it would rain seeing as rain is rare in the desert. Carpet stopped suddenly in a closed in area with only rocks surrounding as the wall. We jumped off and looked around but saw nothing, Carpet flew over and bit and stood up. He pointed towards a hole up ahead. Except it wasn't a hole it was quicksand. We ran forward and saw a man with black hair sinking slowly. A monkey was beside him. Before we could have time to save him heartless showed up.

"Gawrash not again" Goofy said getting his shield out. I summoned Oblivion and got in a stance.

"Seriously there relentless!" I cried charging forward. I charged and struck down a bandit heartless, Shirley ran beside taking down the one next to it. We destroyed a couple more heartless but more kept showing up. I winced in pain as I saw blood slip down my arm from a bandit's attack.

"Cure" I shouted pointing Oblivion up towards the darkened sky. A green leaf went over my head as my body glowed a light green healing my cut. Even after we killed all the heartless more showed up as we backed away towards the sand pit. I heard rustling as I looked behind me the boy stood up as did the monkey. He pulled out a golden lamp and rubbed it.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" he shouted. Genie? Who's Genie I thought confused. Suddenly purple smoke blew out of the lamp. Mixed in with the purple was pink and blue it was really pretty. And then a Genie floated right there. My mouth dropped open I thought they were just legends people made up.

"Wish number one, coming right up!" he yelled snapping his fingers. Suddenly all the heartless were gone as I turned to face them. Ok, that was seriously cool.

"That was so cool" Shirley and I shouted in unison. We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Thanks' and who are you guys?" the boy asked. I smiled at him and waved.

"Hi I'm Kayla pleased to meet you" I said.

"Shirley, hello" she waved.

"And I'm Sora" he said taking a stance. Shirley giggled.

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy"

The boy nodded and smiled at us.

"I'm Aladdin this here's Abu" he said pointing to his monkey friend. He jumped up and down on Aladdin's shoulder and said hello to us. Smart monkey. We then explained that there was trouble in Agrabah.

"I see…..thanks', Sora, Shirley, and Kayla" he said smiling at us. We nodded.

"Aladdin, what're you doing way out here?" Sora asked. Come to think of it what is he doing out here in the middle of nowhere?

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the cave of wonders" Aladdin said looking proud. Hmmm the cave of wonders must be a hard place to go through. Carpet landed next to Aladdin and hugged him. I giggled it was so cute in a way. Aladdin chuckled.

"I found this magic carpet and this lamp" he said pulling the golden lamp out once more. He held it up higher.

"Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the—"Aladdin started but got caught off. Genie came out and smiled at him.

"Please, kid leave the intro's to a professional, the one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" he shouted flying around. Shirley and I laughed a bit.

"Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted" he smiled and flew over to Aladdin. Who got confetti sprinkled on him.

"Today's winner is…Aladdin! Congratulations" Genie said shaking his hand rapidly. This was so cool; I wish Riku could see this. At the thought of Riku my heart throbbed, where could he be?

But what remains a mystery to me is why am I important. I hope this doesn't affect later on of me being important. But I'm getting a bad feeling it will. I was pulled out o f my jumble of thoughts by Shirley shaking my shoulder. I blinked a couple times and looked at her.

"What?" I asked confused. Shirley giggled at me.

"Time to go, we have to save Jasmine" she said. I nodded and fallowed her everyone was on carpet ready and waiting. I then stopped.

"I don't think Carpet can hold this many people" I said. Looks like I'm staying behind I thought.

"Not a problem, climb aboard the Genie express" Genie said leaning down for me to climb on his back. I smiled at him.

"Thanks', Genie" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. As we flew back to Agrabah Genie said he rarely got out of his lamp. Roughly around every 200 years he got out, which was terrible. As we flew I thought of Riku. Soon we arrived back at Agrabah and Genie returned to his lamp.

"Uh, guys looks like a dead end" Shirley said pointing ahead. A bunch of huge crates and rubbish was piled in front of our path. Leaving us to find another route. Along of finding a path a new heartless showed up. Fat Bandit heartless and they controlled fire, oh goodie. Like the large body we had to strike it from behind. Which turned to an epic fail right now cause it started shooting fireballs at us.

"Blizzard!" I shouted shooting ice at it. It struck home as it vanished away a pink heart rising into the sky.

"How do we get across the city?" I asked Aladdin who was leading the way. He turned and smiled at me.

"Don't worry I know this city like the back of my hand, after all I am a street rat" he said wincing at the end. I could tell he wanted to be with Jasmine but sadly there love was forbidden, but they loved each other so much. They'll be together I know it. We traversed through the city and around all the huge crates in our way. Till we suddenly saw Jafar and Jasmine by the palace gates. Jafar looked over at us.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy?" Jafar asked. I glared at him, I don't like the aura around him I thought.

"back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore" he said. I rolled my eyes, what an act.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin" Jasmine cried tears in her eyes. I looked behind me and saw Aladdin had the lamp he rubbed it gently.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" he whispered. Genie appeared out of nowhere with Jasmine in his arms.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know" Genie said. I smiled as Shirley jumped up and down happily.

"All right Genie!" I shouted. Jafar started laughing which caused me to frown.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied" he laughed. I then saw a red bird fly over with the lamp. He dropped it in Jafar's greedy hands.

"I'm sorry, Al" Genie said fading away. Causing Jasmine to drop into a pot, she fell with a scream.

"Ah no Genie!" I cried.

"And now, I bid you all a farewell. Attack" Jafar cried fading away. Two pots exploded behind us that looked like bug heartless. The pot that held Jasmine grew legs as did the other pots around the area. Before I could even summon my keyblade I felt someone grab my arm and lift me from the ground.

"So sorry girl but your to precious for you to even get a scratch on your pretty little face" Jafar sneered as he threw me in a pot. I screamed as I tried to get out.

"Kayla!" I heard everyone shout.

"It's very cramped in here" I shouted back. Why is everyone kidnapping me!

**Alex: Ok I lied no Riku but I promise you next chapter comes and he sees his beloved so until then please review^^**


	20. Cave of cheesseburgers

**Alex: I know it's been a year but please don't kill me!* waves keyblade in the air* back your crazy people bent on destroying me, I've been busy all year and motivation has been low but I'm back now and gonna finish this story for you guys.*still waving keyblade* so enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 20: Cave of cheeseburgers!**

**Shirley's pov**

" Come on, we gotta help Kayla and Jasmine!" I shouted getting in a stance. Jafar had lifted up Kayla and thrown her in a pot. Which immediately attached itself to the pot centipede heartless. The pot centipede then started crawling about, it clicked it's pinchers as it left.

" Come on!" Aladdin shouted running forward sword in hand. We all followed.

" Kayla hold on!" I cried slashing at the heartless.

" Ok" she cried from the pot she was in. The pot Centipede swerved around and grabbed my legs with it's pinchers. I cried out in pain as it dragged me to the ground, I saw a flash of metal is it released my leg.

" Don't you dare touch her" I heard Sora say. I looked up and Sora stood protectively in front of me. I blushed a light pink but shook it off, I quickly drank a Hi-potion and got back up.

" Thanks' Sora" I said smiling at him then diving back into the fight. He nodded as he fallowed closely behind. Aladdin was striking one blow after the other trying to save Jasmine. Wow, he must really love her I thought. Donald casted thunder, and fire. For some reason thunder and fire weren't working as well as before. Maybe there not that effective or there weak?

I mentally shook my head, now's not the time to think. It's the time to act. The pot Centipede crawled toward the alley way we were in earlier today. I cart wheeled over and dodged it's tail. The tail was sharp and was swinging back and forth. I shot a beam of light at one of the pots. The pot shattered into darkness as did a couple more. But none held Kayla or Jasmine. The pots that were in the surrounding area grew legs and joined with the centipede heartless.

" Oh, come on!" I cried as I back flipped back from the heartless. Sora dodged rolled and threw his keyblade. It flew around like a boomerang which reminded me of Hope from Final Fantasy XIII. The keyblade flew around and struck the head of the heartless a couple times. I heard it wither in pain but it kept going as it crawled back towards the palace. I ran forward and once again cart wheeled but flipped forward as I landed on one of the pots. I struck the heartless's head a few times and jumped off shooting another beam of light at it. Again it withered in pain but this time it started to vanish into the darkness. After the heart vanished we looked around but Kayla and Jasmine were nowhere to be seen.

" Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted. Our only answer was Jafar laughing, creepy.

" To the desert!" he shouted. We nodded as we ran to it and jumped on carpet and flew to the cave of wonders.

**Kayla's pov**

I heard shouts' and yelps from my friends outside. I felt helpless I couldn't help them, it's my fault for letting Jafar get me my mind screamed. It was really cramped in this stupid pot and extra creepy that it was moving. The heartless symbol was in here, I wonder what will happen if I poke it. I wiggled my hand a bit and then reached out and poked it. I hissed in pain and started sucking on my finger. Damn, that fricken hurt I thought as tears welded up in my eyes. Note to self never touch the heartless symbol I thought as I clutched my finger tight. I pulled my finger from my mouth and saw a burn on my finger, the pain was gone so I went back to trying to get out of this heartless.

Kicking didn't work, nor banging on it with my fists. And I was so tightly packed in here I couldn't summon oblivion, I growled a bit, this is making me mad I thought. Yeah, my anger was wiped away by slight pain as darkness surrounded me.

" What the….!" I shouted as the heartless pot faded away. I closed my eyes from the darkness but soon opened them when I felt the pain slip away. I opened my eyes once more and my eyes widened I was floating in the air. I looked down and lo and behold I was at least a couple feet off the ground.

" Gah!" I cried as I smashed back down to the earth below. I rubbed my head as I stood up on my knees.

" Ok, that hurt" I mumbled to myself.

" The precious light is here at last" I heard Jafar say with a laugh in his voice. I gasped and lifted my head up and saw the Arabian snake himself.

" Jafar!" I shouted quickly standing up and summoning my keyblade. He shook his head as he laughed.

" No, no my sweet you mustn't get hurt" Jafar taunted. I growled as I charged forward and jumped in the air to slash him. But, he easily dodged by floating back that's how our game of cat and mouse went. I'd chase and slash at him, he'd laugh and float back and evade my attacks.

Finally, I reached my limit as I stood there in a staggered fashion on the sandy area. My keyblade still in my hand, sweat went down my face as I glared at Jafar. He's fast I'll give him that.

I gasped for breath as my heart raced a mile a minute in my chest. Oblivion slipped through my sweaty palm and disappeared.

" Oh, dear the light is tired. Better sit tight and be a good little girl" Jafar smirked as he banged his staff on the ground. What is he Gandalf the grey with the whole " You shall not pass". Gandalf is better then you Jafar. Snakes shot of the ground and straight towards me, I yelped as I tried to push them off but it was futile. They wrapped around my ankles and my arms. They twisted my arms to go behind my back, two snakes were holding me. Looking down I saw it was biting it's tail to keep me in place, soon after I gasped the snakes turned into cloth. Though it was tightly wrapped around me, the more I struggled the tighter it got.

" Let. me. Go!" I shouted. Jafar snapped his finger and snake shot towards me mouth. I gagged as I felt it's scales on my lips. Once again it turned to cloth after it tied around the back of my head.

You bastard I thought as I fell on my side from struggling so much. Jasmine was a few feet away unconscious but she wasn't bound and gagged like me. Which was good, I don't want her to end up in the sorry state that's me.

" There now, much better" Jafar smiled. I growled and glared at him, I hope Shirley and Sora are ok.

**Shirley's pov**

" Woah!" I cried as water shot out of a statue's mouth. I jumped back in time and fell into the sand.

" Shirley are you ok?" Goofy asked helping me up. I smiled at him and nodded and brushed myself off. We made it into the Cave of Wonders and that my friends was no easy task.

**Flashback**

_We jumped off carpet as we reached our destination, into the sandy secluded area, where there was some cliffs. After taking one step the ground beneath us began to shake as the tiger head began lifting out of the sand. Sand and bits of darkness were flying everywhere as it arose. Sora quickly grabbed me and shielded me from them, afterwards he let go._

_But, I soon gasped as I heard a lone voice in my head, I swear I heard it before._

_" The tiger head is being controlled by the heartless. Crush the power of darkness!"_

_I nodded as if the bodiless voice could see me, summing Oathkeeper, we all got ready for another battle._

_" Just one break" I muttered to myself as I charged forward._

**Flashback end.**

So, here we are trying to traverse through this labyrinth. That has many, many booby traps might I add. From heartless, to statue's that shot water to push you off the edge of the cliff, to one's that breath fire, to giant boulders. Life was good.

" Let's keep going?" Aladdin said leading the way. After all he's been here before, after some figuring out how to open the door we arrived in the lamp chamber.

Where originally Genie was kept at, but before heading inside we decided to rest.

**Kayla's pov**

My eyes widened in shock as I let out a gasp, or at least attempted to gasp. Maleficent stood next to Jafar in all her darkened glory. Her long black and dark purple robes were wrapped around her, as she held a staff. She reminded me of a dragon. Jafar was smiling wickedly as Genie looked sad.

" My first wish, Genie! Show me the keyhole!" he shouted. My eyes widened even more, no!

Genie flicked his hand and a explosion happened and the keyhole was revealed to us. Jafar laugh in triumph.

Maleficent looked happy about the keyhole but that smile faded as she turned towards me.

" I thought I told you to be careful with her?" she asked slightly hissing at Jafar. He turned to me.

" I do apologize" he said but he didn't look sorry. " Time for the precious light to take a nap" he said snapping his fingers. After I heard the snap my eyes felt heavy as sleep overtook me.

Gotta….stay….awake I thought slowly. My mind was getting foggy as sleep overtook me.

**Shirley's pov**

After resting for a few minutes we charged into the room guns blazing. Jafar and another person looked over at us. She kinda looked like a dragon, what with the dark robes, staff, and weird hat thing she wore.

" wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" Sora asked aiming the question at her. My eyes widened in shock, Maleficent. The women who controlled the heartless, Leon and co told us about her.

She didn't answer Sora as she faded away into the darkness.

" Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin shouted glaring death at him. I nodded.

" And Kayla too!" Donald and I shouted in unison. Awwww, Donald does care for her.

" Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-one of the seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door" Jafar started. " As for Kayla her light's to important" he laughed cruelly.

" Open…?" Goofy said confused.

" The door?" Donald continued finishing his sentence. Door? Seven princess's? That sounded so familiar, where did I hear that before?

Looking past Jafar I saw Jasmine unconscious on the ground, next to her was Kayla bound and gagged. My anger flared as I glared at Jafar.

" But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." Jafar told us smiling evilly. " Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" he shouted. My eyes widened in shock, that'll hurt Genie greatly to him to hurt his friends.

" Genie, no!" Aladdin shouted in a pleading manner.

" Please!" I shouted to Genie. His eyes held sadness as he shook his head lightly.

" Sorry Al, sorry Shirley" he whispered looking up." The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice" he said a little louder.

Jafar banged his staff on the ground, a barrier sprung up around the keyhole. At least Kayla and Jasmine won't be hurt during this battle.

I summoned Oathkeeper as everyone fallowed suit in getting their weapons at. Jafar cackled as he began floating in the air. The battle started as Genie casted a thundara spell at us.

We all dodged but Donald kinda got hit, poor Donald.

" Here!" I shouted to him. Tossing a potion his way, he nodded his thanks' as I turned to Jafar.

" Jafar your gonna pay!" I shouted to him and charged forward. He just laughed as I jumped on to the stone walkway and began slashing at Jafar. He dodged each attack, I pulled Oathkeeper back and then pointed it forward. Shooting a beam of light towards him, something he didn't suspect.

The light knocked him back in time for Sora and Aladdin to get a couple hits out of him. Jafar pushed them back and floated away. I jumped from Genie's attack and landed in the shallow water below.

Jafar yelled something out in another language as spell after spell shot out towards us. I dodge rolled a couple time, but got hit on the last spell. I hissed in slight pain but ignored it.

Now, that I think about we really need to learn spells that help make us stronger in battle. I shook that thought to the side as I felt someone tackle me to the ground. I yelped a bit but calmed down as I saw it was Sora.

" Shirley, you almost got hit" he told me with a serious look on his face. Yikes, guess I was in la, la, land for too long.

" Sorry, let's go" I told him taking his hand we ran towards Jafar. An idea sparked then and there.

" You take one side, I'll take the other" I told him. He nodded picking up my drift, we parted ways as I crept up on the left side of Jafar. Sora took the right, we shared a knowing look and charged towards him. He looked at me ready to block my attack but didn't suspect Sora as we drove our keyblade's in him.

He gasped in shock and growled in pain as purple electricity flew everywhere. Sora and I jumped back. Suddenly in my head I saw myself facing off a couple heartless, I pointed my keyblade and shot ice at them. Instead of one tiny thing of ice, it was bigger, kinda like a small glacier. We learned blizzara, huh I wonder if Kayla did too.

The barriers were undone as we all began running to Kayla and the Jasmine. But Jafar wasn't done yet. We stopped when we heard him talk.

" Genie! My final wish!" he shouted.

He floated high into the air, his arms were spread out as if he was god. His snake staff still in his hand.

" I want you to make me an all- powerful genie!" he shouted. My faced paled slightly, oh great I thought.

Genie covered his eyes and pointed his finger at him, magic shot out and zoomed towards him.

Jafar sank to the ground as magic flowed everywhere, the ground began to shake as the whole floor practically fell apart. Revealing platforms below surrounded in a sea of lava. The heat extended up towards us as steam also rose up as well. I leaned over the edge to see if I could see Jafar.

I jumped back with a scream as lava shot up revealing Jafar as a Genie. I stumbled into Sora who caught me and held me steady.

Jafar was quite menacing then ever, he wasn't blue like Genie was, he was red like the color of lava. His eyes a piercing black color as he glared at us. He spun up and higher into the air enjoying his new found power. Laughing in glee all the while.

" The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin shouted jumping down. I nodded, if he's a Genie he get's power all right. But, will be trapped inside the lamp till someone rubs it. I fallowed suit and landed on the platform. The heat was even more intense down here, I was sweating more then I was before. Sora landed next to me but lost his balance as he began tipping backwards.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, he laughed nervously as I smiled at him." That was close" he said rubbing the back of his.

" Your telling me, come on" I told him as I saw a red bird fly by carrying the lamp. Iago was taunting us as he flew about. I shook my head as I charged at him with Oathkeeper.

Time to end this!

**Riku's pov**

I landed easily onto the gravel after I got off of Captain Hook's ship. It wasn't easy getting here into this room. My mission was to kidnap a princess Jasmine, Jafar had gotten her. So Maleficent said she'd be easy to find, indeed it was. As I saw the raven haired girl peering over the edge into a lava pit. A worried look was on her face, I quickly covered her mouth emitting a gasp to come from her. Quickly casting a sleep spell she was out cold. I was about to leave when out of the corner of my eye I saw a certain brunette.

" Kayla!" I cried as I ran towards her. I fell onto my knees, my pants scraping the ground as I picked her up. She was bound and gagged, my anger flared.

Jafar!

I quickly undid the cloth that bound her ankles and arms. But, once I did so they turned to snakes, they hissed at me and tried to go back to Kayla. I quickly called my blade and easily killed they. I did the same to the cloth around her mouth, which was also a snake. Killing the last one, I rubbed her red wrists. Those things must've been really tight to leave marks like this I thought.

I sat cross legged as I eased her on to my lap and brushed strands of her hair from her face. She looked peaceful asleep as if nothing was wrong with the worlds. Or should I say worlds in this class.

I stroked her cheek and let out a smile as I still saw she had the necklace I gave her. When we were still on Destiny Islands.

I smiled and set her on the ground to where she was leaning against the wall. I wish I could take her with me. But, I wouldn't be able to hold her and that other girl.

" Soon, I promise will be together soon" I said whispering in her ear. She shifted in her sleep a little.

" Riku" she mumbled. I smiled a little bit and nodded as if she could see me. I kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent one last time and left.

I promise.

**Kayla's pov**

Is it hot in here or is it just me was my first thought when I came to. I was sitting up right as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. My head hurt slightly as I began to wake up a bit more.

" Jasmine?" I heard someone familiar yell. Wait, what's going on? Was my second thought.

" Kayla are you ok?" I heard Shirley asked. I looked up at her with a sorta tired expression that was slowly starting to wake up.

" Yeah, ow, I guess. What happened?" I asked standing up. Now fully awake I took in the appearances of my friends. They all looked like they were playing with fire, everyone at least had some black ash on them. And were all sweating, how long was I out!

" We beat Jafar, and his genie self too" Goofy told me. I nodded but my eyes widened.

" I missed a huge battle, no fair!" I cried with a pout on my face. Shirley rolled her eyes but laughed. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand as I felt the warmth in my heart again, my hands covered my heart.

A beam of light shot out of Sora's keyblade, as did my heart along with Shirley's. A lock clicked as we sealed another keyhole.

That's when the whole area started shaking.

" whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy cried as he held his shield up over his head. I would've laughed but now's not the time.

" Jasmine!" Aladdin cried in distress. I pushed him onto carpet as Genie flew towards me.

" Hop on Kayla" he told me. I nodded and took a running leap and landed on his back, we all quickly left the cave of wonders. I realize now that my forehead was tingling the whole time, I could've sworn Riku as with me.

" I promise" I heard him say in my head. My eyes widened, was he really here and I missed him!

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I never really explained the chapter name, my friend and I came across a funny video on Youtube called Aladdin and the cave of cheeseburgers, so that's where the name comes from, it's very funny you should watch it. Anyway as promised Riku came in the chapter and I will get working on the next chapter now so please review^^**


	21. Eaten alive

**Alex: I am soooooo sorry for the long wait for the newest update. But, have no fear my beloved readers I am back to bring you lots of new chapters!**

**XxxXxx**

** Chapter 21: Eaten Alive**

**No one's pov**

_"That smarmy vizier could've had'em- if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades exclaimed irritated as ever. The villians were once again gathered in a meeting before Maleficent, though there was a new edition._

_"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" he questioned with a glare directed towards Hades. Hades opened his mouth to retort when Maleficent interjected._

_"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred." she started as her cold eyes swept around the room."One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely" she stated closing her eyes._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" Hades smiled before turning to Riku."By the way, kid, have we got something specil for you" he smirked already knowing what they had for the silver haired teen._

_"Her?" Riku asked._

_"We had a deal, yes?" Maleficent said opening her eyes."You help us, and we grant you your wish..." she finished waving her hand. _

_A hologram of Kairi appeared on the table, the auburn haired girl was clearly asleep as she rested peacefully and calmy undisturbed in the darkness she was in._

_"Kairi!" Riku shouted in concern._

_"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting" Maleficent told him as he turned to see Captain Hook coming in._

_"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage" he exclaimed raising his hook hand in the air. Riku ignored the man before him and turned back to Maleficent._

_"And Kayla?" Riku questioned his eyes stern. Maleficent smiled, ah yes she thought I knew he'd ask about the princess._

_"Do not fret, you'll get your beloved soon enough. For now she is perfectly safe with her little friends" she said snapping her fingers. The hologram of Kairi faded away and replaced it with Kayla. Who, had Sora pinned to the ground as she demanded he give her back her cookies._

_Riku smiled happily at the sight of Kayla but his eyes narrowed at the sight of Sora, turning away from the scene he faced Maleficent once more._

_"Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously. This witch was powerful and had helped him on numerous occasions, but with all this help there had to be a catch. Right?_

_"Catch? What's the catch?" Maleficent echoed as she turned and walked towards the silver haired teen."Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy" she said with a smile while stroking Riku's cheek. To which Riku slapped away quickly, feeling the icy touch made shivers go up his spine. It was just down right wrong._

_"I seriously doubt that" he said with a slight sneer._

_"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargin" she stated with seriousness. Riku just headed out the door his thoughts on getting Kairi and finally getting Kayla by his side._

_"Yes, go get your friend and beloved Kayla. Soon so very soon, Hikari's light will be snuffed out." Maleficent chuckled evilly. All the other villians around the room laughed as well. They knew full well what Maleficent and 'him' had planned._

_"And what better way to snuff it out with a true love soon to be broken"_

**Kayla's pov**

I smiled happily as I sat in my chair munching on the chocolate chip cookies Sora stole from me. Finally after five minutes I got them back from the spiky haired brunette. Bribery how I love you so!

Well it's not exactly bribery more like I threatened to excessively tease Sora about Shirley and him being an item. Well, tease more than I normally do, but hey it worked. I got my cookies back, Sora didn't get hurt, Donald didn't crash the gummi ship to make us stop arguing, and Shirley was well Shirley.

Currently were heading off to a new world having said goodbye to Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Carpet we set off for the new world. Though some thigns happened before we left, a most wonderous thing friends can do for each other.

**Flashback(Kayla's pov)**

Having escaped the crumbling Cave Of Wonders we were once again back in Agrabah this time we stayed at Aladdin's house. And explained the best we could where Jasmine had gone. Ya, know without giving away that other worlds existed and ect.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah." Aladdin said slowly before standing up."Sora,Kayla,Shirley, let's go find her" Aladdin said with a small weak smile. His eyes were lit up with determination. That determination set on finding the one he loves, I mentally smiled he reminds me of well me I thought.

At what he said though made all of us frown.

"Sorry. We can't take you with us" Sora said apologetically while hanging his head.

"Sorry, Aladdin" I said with a weak smile on my face. He'll have to leave the searching to us.

"Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asked devasted sitting down once more. Shirley was biting her lip slightly, she did that whenever she was nervous or sad about something. Other occasions she would start chewing on it till part of her lip turned bloody, but this wasn't one of those occasions. Thank God for that I thought.

"I sure wish we could" Goofy said quietly, a saddened look was in his eyes.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be..." Donald started.

"Muh...mudd-" Goofy said sounding out a word. A thinking look was on his face as he tried to say the word.

"Meddling!" Donald hissed at him.

That reminds me, with Sora, Shirley, and I going around to other worlds. Doesn't that classify us as meddling? Hmmmm, I don't think so considering were saving man kind and all from the heartless.

Sora lifted his head up a new look of resolve graced his features as he shot Aladdin one of his dorky smiles.

"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise" he stated frimly. Shirley nodded happily next to him no longer biting her lip, while Genie patted Aladdin's back in a comforting manner.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left." he stated happily though there was sadness in his voice."Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you" he encouraged.

But, if Aladdin did that Genie would go back into the lamp till someone else rubbed the lamp I thought placing my hand on my chin. Aladdin lifted up his head and stared at his blue friend.

"I...I wish...for your freedom, Genie" he said loudly. Earning shocked looks from everyone more so from Genie who was preparing to cast a spell.

"Al!" he shouted shock evident in every feature of his body. A swirl of magic went around Genie was he got legs and the golden bracelets around his wrists broke off.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master" Aladdin smiled.

I smiled at the sight.

"But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora, Kayla, and Shirley find Jasmine" he added at the end. Genie turned away crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But...a favor, now that's entirely different" he stated turning back around and headed towards Aladdin and rested his arm on his friend."After all, we're palls, right, Al?" he asked.

"Genie?" Aladdin said confused.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie shouted causing Aladdin to smile and laugh. As did the rest of us, at what I saw I couldn't helpy but smile at the wonderful sight of friendship that they displayed. Though of course it's the same with all of us!

**Flashback end**

And that is they say is that,so now naturally whole new worlds await us. Or shall I rather say are calling out to us.

"What is that?" Donald exclaimed confused. I brushed crumbs off myself as I stood up.

"What? Sora and Shirley kissing?" I asked earning glares directed towards me. Fear not folks, there was no PDA well...not yet anyway.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora shouted looking out the window.

"That's what she said!" I yelled laughing. Which made Shirley hit me in the back of my head but I easily dodged that, but a noise stopped my laughing. It sounded like a-

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy said shocked. Shirley and I looked at each other and smiled.

"There she blows!" We shoute in unison.

Hold up, did he just saw giant whale?...What the hell!?

Jiminy jumped up onto Sora's shoulder and waved his arms alarmingly fast as fear struck out onto his face.

"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" he said quickly. Making all of his to share equal looks of fear and wonderment, the wonderment was from me. I mean how the hell did the heartless not take down a giant whale!? Let alone why is it flying in space!?

"Sora, Kayla, Shirley get us outta here!" Donald shouted. I looked over to him and gave him a look.

"I thought you were driving!?" I shouted to him"Besides you said Sora and I aren't allowed to drive anymore more me than Sora!" I continued panicking. Sora shook his head and pointed to Monstro.

"Too late, he's gonna swallow us" he shouted.

Monstro swam over and grew ever closer to the gummi ship, as he did swim over he opened his mouth. That's when everything turned to oblivion.

**Dream start**

"Lea, Isa there you are!" I shouted as I ran over to my friends. Both of them look over and smiled at me as I neared closer to them.

"Well if it isn't the little princess" Lea smiled ruffling my hair. I pouted and swatted his hand away.

"Don't call me that" I whined but giggled a little. Lea laughed as well, his spiky hair moving so as he did.

"Why not? that's what you are" he stated. I rolled my eyes, but he did have a point. Isa stepped forward and patted my head, his blue eyes held kindness as he stared into my mix-matched ones.

"What brings you here Kayla?" he asked his blue hair ruffling slightly in the spring breeze. I smiled up at my two friends and shook a small bag slightly, making the munny inside jingle.

"I thought we could go buy some sea-salt ice cream. Don't worry it's my treat, a thank you gift for you guys for being such awesome friends" I smiled. Lea smiled and bowed.

"Why, thank you princess" he said. While he was still in a bowed position I quickly pushed him making him stumble slightly. Isa laughed at what I did.

"This is what I geet for showing respect" Lea exclaimed with mock anger on his face. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"Lea you don't need to show me respect, your my friend. Besides butt kissery gets you no where with me" I told him making Isa laugh even more. Lea rolled his eyes too but smiled the nonetheless.

"When did six year olds become such a hand full?" he questioned taking my hand while Isa took the other one.

"Since they met you" I told him.

"Yeah, well you'll never forget me. Got it memorized Kayla?" he asked looking down at me with his bright green eyes. I smiled up at him.

"I try to forget every day but this annoying voice says got it memorized and I can't help but remember. But, do you have me memorized?" I asked slowly unsure of the answer I'd recieve.

"But, of course. After all it's hard to forget someone as annoying as you princess" Lea smiled squeezing my hand slightly. At the princess comment I lightly kicked his leg.

"What did I say about calling me princess!" I shouted glaring at him with a smile still on my face. Lea pretended to be hurt as he hit the ground in fake pain.

"Isa I need back up!" he shouted. Isa shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm good, I think you could use a beating Lea. Go ahead Kayla" Isa smirked as I pounced on Lea and proceeded to tickle him to death.

**Dream end**

With a groan reality came back to me as I started waking up more. Ow my head hurts I thought as I slowly sat up and rubbed it, everyone else was up and about. Sora was just now getting up as Goofy turned to him. Donald however was a few feet over and was tapping his foot in anger.

"Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" he asked holding up his shield over his head.

"Sora!" Shirley cried hugging him tight. Sora smiled at shirley.

"I'm ok, what are you guy's doing?" he asked standing up with the help of Shirley."Where are we, anyway?" he asked looking about. At that moment a treasure box fell from nowhere, Sora quickly tugged Shirley out of the way. So instead the treasure box hit me instead, yeah you might think these things are light. Yeah, there not!

"Ow, oh score a Hi-Potion! I called it, it's mine!" I cheered clinging to the small bottle.

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol'whale Monstro just swallowed us" Goofy stated."And for today's weather expect showers" he finished laughing as another treasure box fell down. It bounced off his shield and hit me as I was not paying attention.

"Damn it, why are they hitting me! The sky's falling for real this time!" I shouted while looking what was inside."Another score a Ether, again mine!" I screamed jumping up to my feet.

Donald shot me annoyed look as he looked around the area.

"Hey! Who's there!" he shouted jumping up and down. Oh, no enraged Donald is not good I thought while pocketing my newly required items. A noise from above made us all glance upwards. And too our surprise it was a live moving puppet, oh that must be Pinocchio. Jiminy told us about him a while back ago I thought happily.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio" Donald said relieved. Till shock filled him and he stared up in shock I did the same, so Donald and I were in unison.

Jiminy came out and jumped on Sora's shoulder.

"Pinocchio? he called out confused/shocked. Pinocchio didn't hear him as he began walking away with a small box in his hand, ok now I'm confused.

"Pinocchio, where are you going? Pinocchio!" Jiminy shouted to no avail."Come on, everbody! After him! Quick!" he shouted pointing forward. We all nodded and headed off, talk about being eaten alive.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter, I hope you guys like it so please review. Leave me questions if you have any, concerns, ect but please no flames. Also pay attention to Kayla's eye color, what I put in the dream sequence was no mess up. Look to the beginning of the story to see her eye color and try and figure out the mix-matched eye thing. It won't come into play till the final battle, until the next chapter please review:)**


End file.
